Even when Expected
by PopeAssociates
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Circumstances. Olivia and Fitz have graduated from High School and are now trying to continue their relationship as they go through the next chapter of their life. Will the transition be what they expected? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL :)**

* * *

She had decided to leave for college early. He told her that he was leaving for the summer, she couldn't ask him to stay but she didn't want him to leave and he left anyway. She hadn't been expecting the news when he told her and it led to her wanting to pull away from him but she was being selfish it wasn't just about her.

Even though it was difficult she was still there with him until the day he left. Her mother called in a favor and worked it to where she could take courses during the summer at Harvard; anything that kept her mind off of him. She and Fitz talked daily but it was never enough and after month two the conversations got shorter and shorter. She didn't know when it happened but things changed between them. Neither of them mentioned it, instead they chose to hold onto what they had.

She planned to join the debate team in the fall and lucky for her the returning Captain was also on campus for the summer. She couldn't remember how they had started talking but Ashley intrigued her. They clicked instantly. They had an intense friendship from the beginning, she wondered if it was the age difference that drew her in. She learned the ins and outs of Harvard that summer. They were inseparable all summer and she wondered how Abby would feel of her new found friendship. Ashley could and would debate about anything. They debated daily for hours on hours and it only ended when one of them would have to leave but neither would accept defeat. In the beginning Olivia's argument's were shaky, she was unsure but Ashley helped build her confidence, now she commanded her presence and voice be taken seriously.

There was a break between summer and fall courses and Ashley left to visit home just as the fall class began to move-in. Olivia would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little sad at the fact that her summer friend was leaving. She should've been happy because that meant Abby was on her way and Fitz, _her Fitz_, was on his way back to the states. She shook away the feeling of sadness and forced herself to get happy and it worked until she saw him.

What should've been a happy reunion was foreign, different - awkward even. Was it him or was it me? She wondered during their time together. They spent their first day together in silence majority of the time. She smiled a small smile then after a awkward kiss on the cheek she left and drove back to Harvard. The second time she drove to his apartment wasn't any better, it might have actually been worse. He never stopped moving. He cooked and cooked. She wasn't sure if they were expecting other people but she was too afraid to ask. After literally hours of sitting on the couch alone while he cooked what seemed like everything in his apartment she walked into the kitchen and just stared at him. He looked up, their eyes locked and his eyes weren't the warm blue ones that she was so accustomed to looking into. They were cold, accusatory even, like he had something he wanted to ask but the words never left his mouth. She turned away first, looking around his place for her things and leaving quickly.

It had been three days since he stopped answering her calls and texts. She hadn't slept peacefully in three days. She wondered if this was it, would this be how the love of her life, the best love that she had ever known would end? She picked up her phone and dialed his number again this time throwing her phone against the wall when he didn't answer. What was his problem? She had waited for him like he asked, as if it were even a question, now he just threw her away?

She twirled the ring he had given her for her birthday, almost nine months ago, on her index finger and instead of calming her like it usually did it pissed her off even more. As soon as she was used to her anger at him it switched to sadness and she was on the verge of tears. Her heart was heavy and she was overwhelmed. What if he found someone new, surely he had to have girls all over him on campus. Now she was back to anger, who did he think he was that he could just throw her away? She pushed up off of the floor grabbed her phone and headed towards his apartment determined to get a good night's sleep that night.

* * *

Fitz had always planned to play overseas before college. He didn't think it would that big of a deal to Olivia but he was unpleasantly surprised by how hard she took the news. Although she would never admit it she was devastated and he hated that. He told her that it would go by quickly and he would be back before she knew it. He could see it in her eyes that she didn't believe him. She tried to withdraw from him more and more as school came closer to ending but he wouldn't let her.

He made sure they spent every available moment together. He made sure she felt his love all around her. In his mind, if he was going to be without her for three months her needed all of her he could possibly get. Seeing how broken she looked when he finally had to leave made him regret that decision. Maybe he should have let her distance herself if that would have made the transition easier. He felt selfish.

During the first month of his time overseas he could see the light in her eyes every time they Skyped but after the second month that light seemed dimmer and she seemed different. She never had time to talk and she often ignored his Skype requests. He wondered what had changed and if things would be different after he returned. He didn't like the answer, or lack thereof, that he got when he returned a month later.

He had been back in the U.S for two days before she drove to see him. He was so happy to hear she was on her way until he saw her. She was still as beautiful as ever, her long hair was in curls as it had been all summer when they Skyped. He figured it was her way of being her own woman now that she was no longer under her mother's thumb. The look in her eyes scared him, she was distant, uncommitted. She wasn't the talkative full of life Livvie that she had been when he last saw her. She barely spoke or made any eye contact with him and he took it very personal. He made up an excuse about being tired and showed her out. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she looked up in confusion and he waited for her to say something, anything but she just whispered Goodnight and left. She text him when she made it back safe and tried to engage in a text conversation but he couldn't do it.

A few days later she asked if she could come by and of course he said yes, why wouldn't he? This time would be better he thought but when she arrived a little bit later things were anything but better. He couldn't take sitting in silence with her anymore so he went to his kitchen and started to cook. It didn't matter what he cooked he just needed to clear his mind, to not think about what was wrong with her. He hadn't checked on her in hours. He heard her footsteps and he knew she was standing at the edge of the kitchen but she never said a word. He looked up at her wanting to yell and ask her when she had found someone else. Demand to know why she hadn't waited for him but the words wouldn't come out. He saw her looking for her stuff then heading towards the door. He wanted to stop her and make her stay but he let her go.

It had been three days since he stopped engaging in her ridiculous texting antics as if everything was perfect; he was no longer willing to pretend. She called at the same time every night and he knew she had as much trouble sleeping as he did but he couldn't pretend anymore. He hated giving her the cold shoulder and he knew it was probably killing her as well. After 45 minutes he could no longer play the cold hearted asshole who didn't care, not with her. He had to go to her, to show her how much he needed her still no matter what happened over the summer - he was still hers. He threw on his sweats and rushed to the door. He pulled it open and was met with his favorite brown eyes. So much pain in those eyes and it hurt him to think he was the one that caused that.

Without thinking he said the first thing that came to mind, "Hi." She smiled and he felt his knees go weak.

"Hi."

* * *

**AN: So I couldn't wait to get this started. What do you guys think about our Olitz as they start college? What challenges do you think they have ahead in this new chapter of their life? This is a sequel too so if you haven't read Unexpected Circumstances (Not finished) please do :) As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.**

* * *

"Hi." She breathed as she waited for him to invite her in but he just stood there. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, I'm sorry..I am just surprised to see you." He said as he moved to the side allowing her to walk in. He followed behind her mesmerized by her beauty. She could wear anything or nothing and she would still look spectacular. Tonight she chose to wear sweats that outlined her body perfectly. She walked slowly to the couch and set her phone on his table.

"What happened to your phone?" He asked picking it up and looking over the broken glass.

"I don't know." She said lied, not wanting to go into detail about her tantrum she threw before coming over.

"Livvie."

"Fitz, who cares about the damn phone." She snapped now remembering the purpose of her visit. "Why are you avoiding me?"

He sat down across from her and gave her a look, "You know why."

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably and said, "I don't know why. Please enlighten me." She pressed on, she didn't want to guess, to play this game.

"Did you wait for me?" He asked after a long pause.

Now she was confused, she shook her head and asked, "What?"

"You heard me Olivia. Did you find someone else out here while I was gone?" He repeated so calmly that he surprised himself. Especially when on the inside he was fuming at the thought.

"Why would you even ask me something like that?" Was that really what he thought? She had never wanted to cry more than she did in that moment. Never did she want him to think she was capable of such a act of betrayal.

He cringed at the amount of hurt in her voice and he knew that he had gotten it wrong. He moved to sit beside her on the couch and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, I just thought..The way you've been acting..The way you acted over the summer..something changed."

She took a deep breath, "My love and loyalty to you has never changed..it will never change."

He couldn't take the space that was between them anymore. He moved her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to his body.

"What was it then? What pulled you away from me towards the end? Do you know how much it killed me when you would ignore my calls?" He lifted her face to his so that she could look into his eyes.

"I was hurting too Fitz and it became too much for me so I tried to push you out of my thoughts, I couldn't sleep and I was barely functioning. Then.." She broke off and looked away not sure how to say the next part without sounding like an awful girlfriend.

"Then what? Talk to me Livvie, I want to clear the air. I've missed you so much but I can't pretend like things aren't different." He knew there was something and he wouldn't push too aggressively but she was there and he was just giving her the extra nudge that she needed.

"Then I met someone..a friend and they helped me forget about you, to numb the pain temporarily." She had wanted to tell him during the summer but she didn't want to worry him while he was so far away or at least that is what she told herself.

"That's when you stopped calling as much? Stopped answering some of my Skype calls?" He asked and she nodded in agreement. "Do you like him?" He asked nervously afraid of what she may say.

"What makes you think that it is a 'he'?" She asked with a arched eyebrow.

"Liv.." He warned, not in the mood to go back and forth with her.

"I do like him but not like you think." She felt him tense and she moved her hand to his cheek. "I guess I felt guilty about enjoying my life without you but that's it. We debated, we studied, we had fun but we never got too personal.." There was so much more that she wanted to say but she stopped there.

They sat there in silence and she was starting to get nervous. She opened her mouth to speak but she didn't know what else to say so she waited until he was ready.

"I love you." He blurted out of nowhere. He needed her to know that it didn't matter, nothing mattered more that those three words.

"Still?" She asked hesitantly, she hated sounding needy but she wanted reassurance.

"Always." He picked her up and led them to his bedroom. He set her down on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of her taking off her shoes. It was late and he just wanted to go to sleep with her in his arms. "Do still you love me?" He asked when she was situated in his arms with her head on his chest.

"I never stopped." She turned her head and kissed his even more defined chest. Everything about him seemed to have gotten better over the summer. She continued to kiss up his body and she could feel his heart beating fast against his chest. He seemed as nervous as she felt. She kissed up to his neck to his jaw but he didn't move, he just laid there.

"Touch me Fitz." She whispered hoarsely into his ear. "I missed you. I missed the way you feel..I _need _to feel you."

He felt himself growing hard inside of his sweats. He was tired but her soft lips all over his body, her voice saying those three words that he had been longing to hear since he returned made it impossible to deny her. He moved his hands up the back of her thighs, he gripped her ass fiercely as he flipped them over. The burn for her deep in the pit of his stomach wouldn't allow him to take things slow.

He undressed them both in lightening speed and he swore that he hears her laugh a bit at him as he yanked her sweats and panties off in one swoop. He kissed the inside of her ankle up towards her sensitive heat. He kissed her lips down below sloppily moaning deeply when he tasted her sweetness. Her hands flew to his hair and he yearned to be inside of her.

Three months had been too long. The thought of her giving some random guy her attention while he was away drove him crazy. He lifted his head and smirked at her confused expression. He lined himself up with her unable to wait any longer to become one with her. He moved inside of her slowly pausing every few seconds to calm himself down. She stared up at him and he felt butterflies in his stomach as her mouth formed a O once he was fully sheathed deep within her heat.

They kissed for the first time in one hundred and ten days. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body further into hers as she met him thrust for thrust. He was back, he was hers and it was everything that she had ever dreamed of. They moved in sync with each other and didn't miss a beat.

Fitz broke their kiss and started to kiss her neck. She bit his ear lobe and he growled, "Say it again Livvie."

"Hmm? Say what baby?" She panted, her legs threatening to squeezed the life out of him as she clutched his waist.

"Tell me you missed me..I need to hear you say it..I never want you to stop saying it.."

"I missed you." She whispered against his ear then kissed his neck and whispered again, "I missed you Every. Single. Day. I love you." She kissed every that she could reach repeating those words over and over to him until she was satisfied that he felt it.

He felt it, he felt her love and he for the first time since he had been back he allowed himself to believe it. He moved his mouth to hers and got lost in her taste, he felt her coming and he allowed himself to go over the edge with her. He spilled himself inside of her and collapsed on top of her.

"Fitz." She giggled.

"What Livvie? Why are you laughing?" He asked as he laughed with her. "God, I missed your laugh."

She blushed and bit her lip. "Fitz babe, I hate to ruin the moment but I kind of need to pee."

He didn't know why he found that so funny but he rolled onto the bed and continued to laugh.

"Fitz why are you still laughing?" She stood next to the bed with her hands on her hips looking down at him.

"I don't know. I'm being silly because I'm happy, being with you makes me this way. Come here." He sat up and pulled her to stand in-between his legs. "I never want to be away from you for that long ever again. I'm sorry about ignoring you and not talking to you sooner, I hated that."

She kissed the top of his head before lifting it to look up at her. "I'm sorry too. Can we put it behind us now and promise to talk to each other like we did before?"

He smiled, "I would love nothing more."

"Great, now cuddle me until we fall asleep." She pulled him into bed and snuggled in his arms as they drifted off.

* * *

The next morning Fitz woke up early. He wanted to make breakfast for the love of his life and have time to enjoy it before she had to to drive 30 mins back to school. He cut up fruit for the both of them and made her favorite omelet.

He placed feather like kisses on her jaw until she stirred awake. She groaned and placed the blanket over her head. She was so adorable and now the permanent smile that had taken over his face last night was back.

"Livvie you need to wake up."

"No." He heard her pout from underneath the covers made him laugh.

"I made your favorite for breakfast and maybe some fresh fruit too." He teased as he slowly pulled the blanket down off of her.

"Fine." She reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up pulling on one of his shirts before meeting him in the kitchen.

She walked over to where he was sitting at the bar and kissed the back of his neck hugging him from behind. "It smells amazing in here."

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her soft hands on his torso. "Come on eat." He said pulling her from behind him and sitting her on the stool next to him.

She took a bite of her omelet and moaned loudly. "This is more amazing than the last time."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled not looking up from his iPad.

"What are you doing over there?"

"The guys talked me into getting a Twitter and Instagram when I got back. I'm looking at some of the comments that the picture of your breakfast got. I can't believe it already has one thousand likes. I just posted it."

"Let me see." She lazily reached for it waiting for him to place it into her hand. She clicked through and saw some of the females comments and most of them were down right trashy. She scoffed and handed it back to him.

"What?" He asked smiling.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't get one of those trashy skanks beat up."

"Hey look who is talking. Don't think I won't be making my way to Harvard this weekend to see who this "friend" from summer is. What is his name anyway?"

"His name is Ashley." She stated simply and He erupted in a fit of laughter before stealing a piece of her fruit and leaving the room.

She quickly finished the rest of her food and ran in the room after him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," He smirked. "What kind of name is Ashley for a guy? Is he..you know?"

She slapped him on the arm before saying, "You think I asked him that? I don't care what he is honestly. He is just a friend and I can't wait for you two to meet."

She pulled on her sweat bottoms and pulled her hair into a curly ponytail, slipped on her Uggs and searched for her phone. When she found it she looked over her messages as she waited for him to finish putting on his shoes.

"Let's go Grant, I need to get back to change and get ready for class!" She yelled from the living room. She turned around and saw him staring at her. She bit her lip and backed up until her back was against the front door.

"Have I told you how much I love your hair curly?" He asked as he moved into her space hovering over her lips until she was practically begging him to kiss her. He moved his mouth to her neck instead sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head from his assault on her neck. She moaned loudly and her legs threatened to give put and he moved his hands to cupp her ass pulling her further into his body. "Babe.." She choked out putting a hand on his chest before they got too carried away. He stopped and looked down at her smirking and she pushed him hard away from her causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." He said licking his lips.

"Whatever. You've marked your territory, now walk me to my car."

"Only if you promise to do something for me."

"What do you need Fitzy? Make it quick because I really need to be going." She glanced at her watch realizing she was running out of time.

"Geeze, ok, ok. I want you to follow me on Twitter and Instagram so I can tag you in my posts?" He placed both his hands together to plead as he said, "Please Livvie."

"I'll have to think about that." She said as she turned and walked out his apartment.

"Ok. That's all I'm asking." He closed her door and leaned down into her window. "I love you Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz, see you in two days." She kissed his lips softly and make her way back to campus.

* * *

**A / N : Soo they actually talked and put everything out there. How do you think Fitz will like Ashley? How many of y'all thought it was a girl? I almost made it a girl to spice things up but changed my mind lol I plan to wrap UC up too don't worry. Umm soo let me know what you thought! Until next time..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.**

* * *

Fitz didn't think that he would enjoy college as much as he did, especially in these few short weeks. To him UConn was just a means to an end, his gateway into the NBA but it was turning out to be so much more than that. His teammates, most of them, welcomed him and immediately treated him like a brother. He was their number one recruit for the season and there was a lot of hype around his name on campus.

It was like a whole new world in college. So many different people with different backgrounds and cultures. The women, as beautiful as they were, had nothing on his Livvie. The extra attention from them didn't bother him and he could easily pick out the ones that were trying to pull a fast one by being a little too friendly and he shut them down quickly.

Tonight was the first time that he had attended a party on campus but there were tons of women trying to push drinks on him probably in hopes of getting him drunk. He always declined which led to most of the women rolling their eyes and stomping away. It didn't faze him but it did annoy some of the guys. The most outspoken was the co-captain of the basketball team Trenton or Trent as everyone called him. Even though they were only going over film and learning the plays during unofficial basketball practice, Fitz could tell that Trent had a problem with all of the attention he was getting.

"What's wrong Fitz? You too good to have a beer?"

"I never said anything about being too good, I just don't want to drink on a Thursday." Fitz shrugged and continued to sip his water.

"What does it being Thursday have to do with anything Freshman? " Trent asked as he continued to taunt him.

Fitz hated being called a freshman but that's what he was and it came with the territory. Through a clenched jaw he said, "Everything when you have a class Friday morning."

Trent smacked his lips loudly, "Man stop being a bitch, Freshman. One drink with your brothers is nothing."

"What did you call me?" Fitz rushed over ready to smash his face in but one of the other guys stepped up blocking his path before he could reach him.

"Hey Fitz calm down. He was just messing with you, right Trent?" Coop, the other co-captain asked as he held Fitz back.

"Oh the rich white boy has a temper huh?" Trent laughed like the whole thing was a big joke to him. "Yeah sure I was just messing with you."

"Yeah well watch your fucking mouth when you're referring to me." Fitz said as he pushed passed Coop and shoulder checked Trent on his way out.

"You need to check your damn attitude before practice starts next week." Coop snarled at Trent. "He is going to be key to our return to the National Championship whether you like it or not."

Trent smiled smugly and called out to Harrison, "Hey Fresh, go check on your friend and let him know that I really was just messing around."

Harrison ran out of the party to catch up with Fitz. "Fitz, wait up man."

Fitz stopped and turned towards him, "What!"

"Relax bro, it's just me. Why didn't you just drink the beer?"

"Are you serious right now?"

Harrison huffed and threw his cup down in the street. "Hell yeah! This isn't high school anymore Fitz. You aren't the top guy and we need to stick together and fit in."

"Have I ever been a follower Harrison?" Harrison didn't say anything and he continued, "Exactly, so if you are going to start being a follower then that's on you but I'm not that person. If I want to have a drink then I'll have one. No one will make that decision for me. Ok?"

"I hear you Fitz but cut me some slack. I'm just having a good time."

Fitz sighed, "Well go back and enjoy yourself but I'm out of here." He turned and left Harrison standing the in the street.

Fitz hopped in his Escalade and hit the road hard turning up the music to an insane volume trying to drown out his feelings. Fifteen minutes into his drive and he hadn't calmed down. He thought about driving to Harvard to see Olivia but he didn't want to see her around other people or be forced to make small talk to her new friends. He called her knowing that just hearing her voice would help him.

"Babe, hi!" He heard her the smile in her voice and he instantly perked up.

"Hi."

"What's going on? I thought you were hanging out with the guys?"

He went to answer her but he heard someone say something in the background and he heard her reply.

"No it's not our turn. Me and Ashley went first remember? "

Just the mention of that guys name immediately pissed him off because he didn't like him hanging around his girl without being properly introduced to him first.

"Fitz?"

He cleared his throat at the sound of her voice which broke him from his thoughts, "Huh? Yeah, did you say something?"

"Yes, I asked if everything was ok?" He could hear the concern in her voice and he couldn't deny how much he wanted her to come see him.

"I would be better if you came to see me."

"Fitz..I just saw you this morning."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I just saw you this morning.."

"Are you busy?" He knew the answer since he had talked to her not too long ago and she shared her plans with him but he asked anyway.

"I'm out with Abby and some friends from the debate team." She wanted to add 'Like I told you an hour ago' but she didn't want to argue so she let it go.

"Don't you hang out with them all day and see them all the time?" He argued.

"No I don't hang out with them all day Fitz. I do have class you know." She said rolling her eyes.

"So hanging out with them is more important than me?"

"Of course not bu-" She started.

"Then come see me." Fitz said cutting her off, he didn't care about whatever plans they had he just wanted to see her. He could feel her thinking through the phone and it made him upset that she even had think about it. "You know what? Just go back to whatever you were doing. Sorry I interrupted." He clicked his phone off and tossed it on the passenger seat. He knew he was being childish but she said she would be there for him now she was choosing her new friends over him.

As soon as he exited the highway he stopped at the nearest corner store, which was down the street from his house and picked up a twelve pack of beer. He sat on the couch and stared at the beer on the table. He hated beer but he was home sick, lonely and no matter how temporary, he was heartbroken.

After sending a heated Tweet he needed something that would help take his mind off of those things. He reached for the beer but he couldn't bring himself to drink it. He went to his room and started doing pull ups on his pull up bar and sit ups on the floor to clear his mind but when that didn't work he did what he had been doing in Spain over the summer. He sat in the middle of the room and started to meditate until he was no longer feeling the pressure of the nights events.

* * *

Olivia stood outside of the local pub that she stepped out of to get some privacy during her call with Fitz and stared at her phone. She was thrown off and confused of what reason Fitz had to hang up so quickly before she could finish her sentence. She dialed his number back but it went straight to voicemail and she groaned. They just said last night that they would do a better job communicating but here he was assuming that she didn't want to come see him and hanging up on her. She sighed and went to say goodbye to her friends.

"Hey guys I'm going to have to rain check on tonight."

"What? Why?" Ashley asked sadly.

"Something came up." She said continuing to be evasive.

"Liv, what's up? Was that Fitz?" Abby asked in front of the group.

"Fitz? Who's Fitz?" Ashley asked giving Olivia a strange look.

Before Olivia could speak Abby said, "Fitz is basically Olivia's husband they fell in love almost immediately."

"Abby, enough." Olivia said giving Abby a look before turning to Ashley, "Fitz is my boyfriend, he goes to UConn and yes that was him so I'm going to head out guys. Sorry." Abby stood and she gave her a hug.

"I'll walk you out." Ashley stood and walked around the table to stand off to the side of her as she gave the rest of the group hugs.

They walked rather uncomfortably out of the pub and when they were at her car Olivia turned to him and said, "I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Why didn't you?" He asked her seriously.

"Honestly, I don't know but does it even matter?"

"Not if you don't want it to matter." He said continuing to stare at her.

She hated when he answered questions this way. He would do it all the time in their debate prep when he wanted her to think deeper and find the best answer leaving no room for confusion or doubt on a topic. Never giving her an answer but instead leaving her to make sense of her own dialougue. She sighed and tried to rarionalize, "We didn't share much with each other over the summer..I mean I don't even know if you're seeing someone..not that it matters. I'm just saying that we were two people enjoying each others company with no expectations, no personal connects, no family sharing.." She trailed off because she knew she was rambling but she didn't know why. Ashley walked closer to her and she leaned back on her car with her arms crossed over her chest and waited to see what he had to say.

"Why are you apologizing or trying to rationalized if that's all it was?" He asked challenging her train of thought as he moved into her space. He grabbed her hands, unfolded them from her body as he pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I think you didn't tell me for a reason but only you know that reason. Have a good night Liv and I hope things work out for you and boyfriend. We are still friends right?"

She swallowed hard and nodded quickly getting in her car headed towards Fitz's apartment. The whole drive she couldn't stop thinking about Ashley's words. She wasn't sure what he was getting at but she wanted to push it as far from her brain as possible. She didn't want to get too personal with him that's why she didn't tell him, that's the only acceptable answer. Her phone rang breaking her from her thoughts and she pressed the phone button on her steering wheel before saying, "Hello."

"Hey Livia you missed our nightly Skype call and baby Eli misses his sister."

"Hi Mom! Sorry I was out with some friends and I lost track of time. I'm on my way to see Fitz and when I get there I'll get on and we will Skype."

"Ok great Livia, how have things been going with you two since he's been back?"

Olivia sighed, "Not the easiest if I'm being honest."

"What's going on? You two used to be inseparable."

"He has been gone mom and I don't know...it's just hard to readjust to being with each other."

"You both have to put in the effort and spend the time getting to know each other again. You are both adults now Livia and that's a huge transition in itself."

"I know but take tonight for instance, he was supposed to be hanging out with the guys from his team so I made plans to do the same with a group from the debate team. He calls me a hour later and says that he wants me to come by and when I hesitated for just a minute to think what I am going to say to my friends he gets all upset and hangs up on me. It's just frustrating. Then there's Ashley-"

"Ashley? Wait, I'll come back to that. Back to Fitz, did you ever stop to think that something may have happened while he was out and that's why he was on his way home so early?"

Olivia let out a frustrated groan, "I didn't have a chance to think about anything because he didn't give me one. I'm not a mind reader Mom."

"Mhm I know and I hate to break it to you sweetheart but when you're in a relationship you need to be a mood reader; especially when it comes to men. They are not the best communicators on a good day but when they are upset? Chile it's game over." Maya laughed before continuing, "Fitz doesn't have anyone else out there to go to so sometimes he may just need to vent to you when his cousin isn't available. He needs your support Liv, right or wrong. If you can't do that then what is the point?"

"I hear you mom but I'm new at this too. He can't expect me to know all of the answers."

"Yes but he should expect to be able to call you at anytime and you two figure out the answer together. Don't forget that your father and I have been together since high school too, so trust me I know. There will be growing pains and misunderstandings early on but you two will get things back the way they were Livia just keep the faith ok?"

Olivia smiled, she was thankful for her mother always knowing the right thing to say. "Thanks mom, for everything."

"No problem sweetheart, I have to run so that I can give Jr a bath before we Skype later. I haven't forgotten about this Ashley character either. Love you talk to you soon!"

"Bye mom, love you and dad too!" She pressed end on the call just as she pulled into Fitz's apartment.

She parked and walked upstairs to his door and knocked. She hadn't gotten a response in ten minutes and she was just leaving him a note when she heard someone coming up the stairs and when she turned around she saw him. He was covered in sweat but damn did he look good. She loved the weight he had put on over the summer. It wasn't a huge increase but it was noticeable in his biceps and chest muscles.

"Liv?" He pulled his head phones out of his ears and walked over to unlock the door. He kicked it open for her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She stood there and stared at his body a little bit longer before walking in and saying, "You said seeing me would make your night better...I wanted to make whatever is wrong better." She quietly turned and grabbed his hand. "But first no talking let me bathe and take care of you.."

Olivia and Fitz showered in silence with Olivia cleaning every inch of him tenderly. When they finished she instructed him to only put on his briefs and lay on his stomach on the bed. Since he didn't have any massaging oils she grabbed the lotion out of his bathroom and straddled his back.

"Livvie you don't have-"

"Shh. No talking yet." Olivia said cutting him off.

Thirty minutes later she finished and led them into his living room to cuddle on his nice plush couch. She settled between his legs and asked, "Are you relaxed?"

"I am. Thank you so much for taking care of me." He hadn't felt this relaxed and at peace since she left that morning. He would constantly thank God for sending her into his life.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want to come see you earlier..I was just trying to find a way to break it to everyone." She lightly ran her finger tips up and down his arms as she spoke trying to keep him in a relaxed state.

"Liv stop, I'm sorry for hanging up on you. I needed someone to talk to and keep me company and I acted childish by expecting you to drop everything and run to me." He said apologetically.

Olivia turned in his arms and ran her fingers through his hair before saying, "I will though Fitz, I will drop anything and everything to come to you. I need you to know that..want to tell me what happened tonight?"

He told her the story from the party and what happened with Trent and Harrison.

"I'm so sorry Fitz! You did the right thing by not letting them pressure you into drinking because once they see they can do it once they won't stop."

"I know and I want the guys to like me but I've come way too far and worked way too hard to allow it to be messed up by one drink that some one slipped something in." There was nothing he feared more than having his dream ripped away from him especially all because he wanted to fit in. It was one of the reasons he wouldn't allow alcohol at his parties in high school and kept his brothers on the team close. He felt that if there was was a positive environment for them to go to they could all accomplish their dreams without the added pressure to drink and do something dumb. Now here he was in college faced with the one thing he had been trying to avoid.

"I know babe, you don't have to explain it to me." She said as she kissed his forehead.

"You know I bought a twelve pack tonight when I thought you weren't coming. I was going to drown myself in beer but then I remembered that meditation thing you taught me. While doing it..it made me feel closer to you, like I wasn't alone. It got me out of my funk and that's when for a run. So again thank you."

She couldn't believe he still remembered the self meditation techniques that she taught him during spring break. He always took everything she gave or taught him to heart and kept it with him.

She leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his, she leisurely eased her tongue in his mouth teasing his with hers, they kissed this way for what seemed like forever until she pulled away to catch her breath. "I love how you remember everything about us, about what I've showed you. I love you." She breathed against his lips.

He smiled and replied, "I love you too Livvie. Always."

She settled back on the couch and laid her head on his chest. "Do you mind if we Skype my mom before we head to bed?"

"Of course not, let me grab my iPad." Fitz hopped off of the couch and grabbed his iPad from the room. "Here you go." He kissed her on her temple before settling next to her on the couch.

"Thanks babe." She opened the Skype app and video called her mom.

"Hey Livia." Her mom said in a hush whisper.

"He fell asleep didn't he mom?" Olivia whispered unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes he did and I'm on my way to sleepy land too. Goodnight y'all."

Olivia and Fitz smiled before saying good night and hanging up the call. She went to hand him the iPad when he got a Twitter notification from a woman who was half naked in her avatar that said,

"You wouldn't be lonely if you were still in Spain with me."

Her eyes widened and the blood in her veins was boiling. She swallowed hard and asked in the calmest voice possible, "Fitz, who the hell is this?"

* * *

**A/N: First, thanks to everyone who showed interest in this story by following or fav or even leaving reviews! Someone or a few mentioned a love triangle? No worries on that front but things will get a little blurry. Soo what do you think of how Fitz handled the peer pressure from his teammates? Should he have been like Harrison and just loosened up? Was Fitz wrong to ask Olivia to leave her friends and drive to come see him after she already made plans? Ashley and Olivia, was she wrong not to bring up Fitz to Ashley before? Did Mama Pope give some good advice? Is twitter going to get Fitz in trouble? Let me know what you think! Until next time..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them. **

* * *

Her eyes widened and the blood in her veins was boiling. She swallowed hard and asked in the calmest voice possible, "Fitz, who the hell is this?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked nervously.

"This." She said pushing the iPad into his chest.

He grabbed it and looked. He saw the tweet and looked at the profile but he didn't know the woman. "I don't know who this is."

"Oh really Fitz? Then what is she talking about mentioning Spain? You sure that you weren't messing around with some locals while you were out there?" She asked in a accusatory tone.

"Liv, what the fuck? Everyone knows I played in Spain it was all over Sports Center!" He stood up and glared at her. "Are you trying to accuse me of something?" He couldn't believe her, she must have lost her damn mind, he thought.

She got up and placed her hands on her hips, her stance nearly mirroring his, "I'm just asking. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"You know you have some nerve coming at me like this when you've been here doing god knows what with some dude! Is there something you need to tell me?!" He yelled.

She scoffed and walked off, "Don't you dare try and turn this on me and what the hell was that tweet? Lonely? You really want to put your whole life out there to the world?"

"Why are you worried about what I write on MY twitter! I can post whatever I want and I'm not turning anything on you! You accused me when you were the one that was hanging out with another guy! Are you feeling guilty?" He wondered if she was keeping something from him and trying to project that guilt on to him.

"Ha, you wish! How do I know you weren't hanging out with someone else?! I don't know! I don't know what you were doing or who you might have been screwing out there. We both know how you athletes are when you are away from your girls!" She knew he wasn't like other athletes and she knew he would never do that do her but hey never say never right?

"Go ahead Liv, act stupid like you don't know me. Talk to me like I don't mean shit to you, like I've _ever _given you a reason to doubt my love for you. GO RIGHT AHEAD!" He huffed angrily at her, he was so pissed off and hurt by what she was saying that he wanted to smash a hole in his wall but he wouldn't. He just stood there glaring at her.

She sighed loudly and ran her palms down her face, she was tired and no longer had the energy. "You know..maybe I should just go. Leave you to YOUR Twitter skanks and...just whatever." She waved her hand dismissively in his direction and started walking towards his room to grab her clothes. She didn't want to argue with him anymore and she knew they would just keep talking in circles. Before she could get to the room he was in front of her blocking her path. "You're not leaving."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." She pushed by him and starting pulling on her pants.

Panic filled his body as he realized that she might actually leave. He followed her further into the room trying to plead with her, "Would you stop running away? Do you get that we are arguing right now because of a tweet, from a stranger. I don't know who she is." She continued to get dressed and he walked over and placed his hands over hers stopping her from putting on her shoes. "Stop, this isn't us, this isn't who we are."

She pulled away from him and continued to place her Louboutin heels that she received as a graduation present on her feet. "I don't know who we are- not anymore."

He felt as if she had slapped him in the face. Her overreaction to the situation pissed him off tremendously. "Fine. Leave." He spat harshly and her face dropped like she hadn't expected that and he felt like an ass but she was being ridiculous and he had had enough.

He walked to his window and looked outside effectively turning his back to her. If she was going to leave he couldn't bear to watch her. He heard the door close and his heart immediately began to ache. He turned to go set his alarm when he saw her leaned against his bedroom door staring at him.

After five minutes or so she spoke first. "I'm sorry." She whispered on the verge of tears. She was ashamed of how quickly things got heated because of her jealousy. She wanted to leave, to run but she couldn't handle the iciness in his eyes when he didn't care. She couldn't handle him giving her the cold shoulder again so she stayed. As hard as it was to admit she may have been wrong, she had to swallow her pride and do it.

"I'm sorry too." He crossed the room in three steps and was in front of her wrapping his arms around her. "There will never be another you. I would rather spend my life alone than ever be with another woman. You are it." He said honestly, he had no intentions of ever being with another woman as long as he lived.

Moving closer into his body, she held him tighter to her. "I know..I'm sorry that I went off but this whole social media thing is kind of overwhelming." She stepped back out of his arms leaned against the door and looked up at him as he placed his hands on either side of her head. "I love you and I trust you, I do..but I don't trust these bitc-"

He pressed his mouth to hers to shut her up. He knew it was going to be a process for them to get back in their groove after being away from each other for so long. He held her there kissing her until she was panting and gasping for air. He looked down at her swollen lips, lust filled eyes and he wanted to give it to her right there against the door.

He licked his lips and commanded, "Take off your clothes." They had too much time to make up for. He had only been inside of her once since he had been back and to him that was unacceptable. He wouldn't be satisfied until the spent the whole weekend playing catch up.

She bit her lip as she felt a pool of moisture gather between her legs begging to be touched. She undressed as slowly as possible to allow herself time to calm down. She stood there in front of him naked and vulnerable like this was their first time; it made her nervous and excited all at once. She looked up at him and his beautifully intense blue eyes made her feel like the most desirable woman in the world. She looked away, needing a minute; her butterflies becoming too much.

He smiled at her nervousness before kissing her lips softly and whispering, "Relax." He left a trail of kisses down her body before dropping to his knees and lifting one of her legs over his shoulder. Fitz sucked and bit the inside of her thigh licking closer and closer to her core when he heard a knock coming from the living room.

"No, no..Fitz baby don't stop." Olivia choked out. "I'm so ready, forget whoever is out there. Feel how ready I am baby.." She grabbed his hand from her hip and moved it in-between her legs, she was making a mess on his fingers begging him to insert one of his strong fingers inside of her.

He groaned as he pulled away, dropping her leg from his shoulder and said, "Shit..Liv I'm sorry babe but-" His mouth hung open in shock as she moved her fingers to her dripping heat spreading her nectar over her slick folds as she bit her lip.

He moaned involuntarily with her as she slipped a finger inside of herself working it in and out of sweet pearl. She had woken up from plenty of wet dreams over the summer and started to relieve herself. It awkward at first and she even felt a little dirty doing it but she looked it up and found that it wasn't uncommon for a woman to please herself whether they had a man or not. Soon she got so good at it that she would do it multiple times a day or whenever she thought of him.

"Mmmm..baby I'm so wet.." She teased in a seductive voice. The louder the knocking got the faster she moved her hands. She was surprised when he stood and started to kiss and suck at her neck but refusing to assist her. Ecstasy consumed her; his lips all over her body while she pleasured herself in front of him was her undoing. Her orgasm washed over her, it was slow and torturous, her body shook and legs trembled. She grabbed the door nob with her free hand squeezing it tightly until she came back to earth.

"You're going to pay for that later." He said as he roughly pulled her hand from between her thighs and sucking her fingers clean. He cupped her sex and growled, "Mine." Before reaching for the door with her still against it and going to see who was knocking.

She bit her lip and mustered up enough strength to make it to the bathroom to shower.

Whoever was at his door better have had a damned good reason to be knocking at 11 pm he thought as he opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here Coop?" He asked, confused as to why the Captain of the basketball team was at his door.

"Hey Fitz, Huck showed up to the party and I told him what happened then we saw your Tweet and wanted to come check on you." Fitz just stared at him and Huck. "It's kind of chilly out here, can we come in?"

Before he could answer Huck pushed past him and walked in. "Sure Huck, come on in." He said throwing his arms up.

Huck walked straight to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "Hey Coop, want a beer?" He yelled .

"Yeah I'll take one." Coop walked in and sat at the bar taking a swig of the beer that Huck gave him. "I hope you don't mind us staying the night but it's too late to drive back now."

"Since I don't let anyone leave my house after drinking I guess I don't really have a choice now do I?" Fitz sighed and sat down across from them. "Hey thanks for sticking up for me against Trent earlier."

"Don't mention it. Trent can be a douche at times. I've known him my whole life and once you get to know him he's not so bad."

"I hope you're right. I don't want any problems. I'm just trying to win a Championship."

Coop laughed and tipped his bottle towards Fitz, "You and the rest of us."

"Then nothing else should.." He trailed off when he heard his bedroom door open down the hall.

"Babe who was at the door?" Olivia asked sweetly when she entered the room.

He felt himself twitch in his sweats when he saw her wearing a pair of his boxers rolled up showing off her toned legs and a black tank top. Her wet curls were pulled up into a ponytail giving him the perfect view of her beautiful neck.

She walked over and kissed his chest lightly before turning in his arms and facing the other people in the room. "Hey Huck, long time no see." She said smiling as Fitz wrapped his arms around her shoulders placing a kiss on her exposed neck.

"Hey Queen Olivia. I should've known you'd be here." He laughed.

"Yes you should have." She laughed with him. Huck had been calling her Queen Olivia since her birthday last year and she thought it was funny so she never was said anything about it.

"Liv this is one of my teammates Coop, Coop this is my girlfriend Olivia." Fitz said gesturing between the two but refusing to let Olivia to move from his arms.

She waved and said, "Nice to meet you Coop. I hope that you will keep an eye on this trouble maker for me."

"I won't let him lose sight of the prize don't worry." Coop laughed. "So what's the deal with the Queen thing?"

"Oh you mean Hucks ridiculous nickname for me?" She playfully rolled her eyes. "Long story short, he says Fitz spoils me and treats me like some Queen so he's been calling me that since my birthday last year."

Coop raised an eyebrow and asked, "Last year?"

"Yeah we all went to high school together." Olivia said as she tapped Fitz's forearms so that he could let her go but he held her tighter.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered in her ear. "Not looking like this."

"Oh wow. I never would've guessed you had a girlfriend Fitz." Coop walked to the fridge and held up a beer, "You mind?"

"Nah man help yourself." Fitz stood with his arms still possessively wrapped around Olivia. "Huck you know where the spare bedroom is, one of you can sleep in there the other can crash on the couch. We are going to head to bed."

"Nice meeting you Coop, Huck it's always a pleasure." Olivia said over her shoulder and the guys nodded as she and Fitz left them alone. As soon as they were in his room he pressed her against the door kissing her. "Do you feel how hard you make me?" He asked between kisses.

"Babe..stop..w-we can't.." She lost her train of thought when he kissed her neck, picked her up placed her on his California King pillow top mattress that she loved so much.

He let his finger tips linger on her smooth stomach before lightly scratching down to the waistband of the boxers she was wearing. Pulling them off he tossed them somewhere in the room never taking his eyes off her. He started to place wet sloppy kisses on the inside of her ankle as his other hand moved to her dripping heat.

"Don't. I want to feel-oh god.." She moaned when he pressed his thumb firmly into her clit.

He smiled wickedly as he dropped her ankle and moved fully between her legs. He slipped his tongue inside her belly button while pushing her tank top up and off of her body. "So you want to feel God huh?" He asked against her throat.

"..I..I..that's not what.." She was past the point of logic, of making sense. She couldn't form a coherent sentence to save her life in this moment.

"Shh." He pushed his sweats down and lined himself up her, teasing her entrance. "I know baby...just feel me.." He said confidently as he dipped inside of her just a tiny bit and held himself there.

He waited until her breathing calmed before moving and filling her up. He roughly grabbed one of her legs and placed it around his neck silencing her moans and screams with his mouth. Devouring her luscious lips as he explored new parts of soul with each stroke, for a minute he thought he might see God. His arms were underneath her shoulders, his hands pulling her body deeper into his and he felt it. She was close. He slowed his hips and stopped his assault on her lips, his hand moved to the side her neck squeezing until she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Can you feel me?" Each word accented by a plunge so deep inside of her that her legs shook. "Tell me baby.."

She was so drunk on love that she could barely register what he was asking. She stuttered her response, "Yes deeper..oh god.." He smirked and went front zero to one hundred in a matter of seconds. She brought his face to hers sucking his tongue aggressively into her mouth as her body clenched him deep within her. She was trying to pull him into heaven, over the cliff, she needed him to experience the explosiveness of her orgasm with her. He did, he let go and he came with her confirming once again what she already knew, he was _hers_. They voiced their love over and over again until their earth shattering experience passed through them. He eventually dropped her leg from his shoulder rolling back on the bed beside her and she winced.

He was up on his elbows beside her immediately, "You okay Livvie?"

"Yeah my leg just isn't used to being in that position for so long." She said as she massaged her hip.

"Well we need to change that." He reached for her leg like he was going to lift it again and she hit him. "Ouch, I was kidding."

"Stop, it's not funny." She whined, sticking her bottom lip out.

He pecked her lip, she was so adorable when she pouted. "Ok, ok but you have to tell me something first."

She smiled, "What?"

"How does God feel?" He jumped up quickly and held his arms out to keep her back. He laughed, "Livvie, cut it out. I thought your leg was hurt."

She continued to chase him around the room. "You knew that wasn't what I was talking about. We are going to hell." She laughed.

He faked out her attempt to grab him and wrapped his arms around her from behind nuzzling her neck. "Hey well as long as you are there with me I'm good."

"You are a mess but I love you."

He laughed and kissed her neck, "Alright, I'm done. Good night baby."

* * *

The next morning Fitz woke up to Olivia's phone vibrating on the nightstand. She was still tangled in his arm so he used his free hand to grab it and silence it. He caught a glimpse of the screen and saw a text from Ashley. "Missed you last night, brunch with the crew. Be there."

What The fuck? Fitz thought to himself. He contemplated deleting the text as jealousy and anger cursed through his veins. He put the phone down and stared up at the ceiling silently wishing Olivia wasn't laying on his arm so that he could get up. He felt her hand run down his chest making its way to his manhood. He felt himself involuntarily growing hard and he grabbed her hand, "Stop."

"No." She said as she moved beneath the covers.

"Liv." He tried to stop her, to say he wasn't in the mood, but when her soft lips wrapped around him as she took him in her warm mouth made him forget that he was upset.

She moved slow at first enjoying the taste of him, the feeling of his strong hardness in her mouth but the way he moaned and gripped the sheets made her want to have him trembling below her as she owned him. She moved her mouth to his tip using her hands to stroke him faster. His hands found her curls and she moaned at his grip. The tighter he held her hair told her how close he was. She did that thing with her tongue that she knew would make him come quick and hard.

"Liv!" He grunted as he lifted his hips and spilled his seed deep down her throat. He felt the tingling start from his toes all the way to his head. He let go of her hair and moved his hands to her arms pulling her up to face him. Her licking her lips like he was the best thing she had ever tasted was the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed.

"So good."

"You're spoiling me." He smiled.

"I missed tasting you." She swears she could see him blush as she kissed his neck. "I can come from the taste of you."

He swallowed thickly, he didn't know who his Livvie had become over the summer but she was more sexually in tuned with herself and he loved it. "Oh yeah? Let me-"

"Grant! Get your ass up!" Huck yelled as he banged on the door, effectively ruining the mood.

"You better get away from my door before I kill you Huck!" Fitz yelled angrily at the door.

"Whatever, we are out of here. See you on campus!" Huck yelled before leaving.

Olivia laughed and bit Fitz's neck before running in to the bathroom. She showered and re-washed her hair. "Fitz!" She yelled loudly.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he busted into the bathroom.

She giggled, "Oh nothing, I just need you to go get my bag out of my car so that I can get dressed."

"What's wrong with my boxers and shirt?"

She rolled her eyes and stated, "I would like to wear my clothes too Fitz. Please."

"Fine I'll be right back."

He grabbed her bag and she dressed while he took his shower. She applied lotion all over her body before putting on her purple lace back maxi dress. She heard the bathroom door open and she could feel his eyes on her.

"Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer." She teased as she put on her earrings.

He walked over to her pulling her back against his chest. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes as he gently kissed the soft skin on her collar bone. He whispered, "You're are beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled and rested her head back on his chest. "We should go, I need to get back and you need to go to class."

"Wait for me..your class isn't until later."

"Fitz." She turned his arms and looked up at him.

"What? What reason do you have that you can't wait for me?" He asked genuinely, his hands resting on her hips.

"The crew wants to meet up for brunch."

He remembered the text from earlier and he dropped his hands from around her waist then turned to walk away when she grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Babe.." She pleaded, she didn't know what was the right thing to do or say. She loved him and wanted to spend time with but she enjoyed hanging out with her friends and debating stupid things too. "I'm conflicted and I don't know the right thing to do. Can you just..can you talk to me before shutting down."

He didn't want to talk, he just wanted her to leave if that was what at she wanted to do. What was there left to talk about? He pulled his arm out of her grasp and went to get his shoes out of his closet.

Her throat tightened and her eyes watered as she watched him pretend like she wasn't even there. "I'll stay." She blurted out.

He looked up at her like he was disgusted at the thought of her staying, "Nah, You should go." He said coldly.

"You like making me feel like shit huh?" She cried, "You know just how to act don't you."

Fitz stood and walked towards her. She was right, he knew just what do to push her buttons and he did it because he was feeling like she was abandoning him. He was wrong though, he knew it but he had done it anyway. He reached out to her and she pulled back.

"Don't." She choked out as her tears flowed freely.

He backed her into a corner but she wouldn't look at him. "Look at me. Please." He said as he moved her face to his and waited until she opened her eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry. This is hard for me..I guess I thought this would be like back home where you would spend every available moment with me. I wasn't expecting you to already have a group of friends and I'm jealous of the time they get to spend with you. It wasn't right for me to try and guilt you into staying. Do you forgive me?" He asked sincerely.

"You know I hate it when we aren't on the same page and when you act like that towards me. I would love to spend every waking hour with you but I also enjoy hanging out with the new friends that I have met. I would never choose them over you but I hope you would never make me have to make that choice." She kissed him and ran her hands through his wet curls. "I love you..don't be mean to me."

He felt like scum for acting the way he had. He prayed that he could adjust to her new life and the fact that she wouldn't always be around. "I love you too and no more being mean." He kissed her forehead then hugged her tight. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I'll always forgive you." She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him and once again everything was right in the world. "I know you have to leave but can we talk about Twitter for a minute?"

He nodded and walked them back to sit on his bed. "We can talk about whatever you want."

"I know it's your Twitter but can you try not to put anything out there that could effect our relationship?" She asked nervously.

He kissed her temple, "I can do that but only if you follow me on Twitter and Instagram." He said smiling.

"I'll do it but don't tag me in posts please. I don't want people following me just find out things about you. Do you get how popular you are about to become?"

"I don't care about that. All I want is to be able to do what I love and be around the woman I love. Nothing else matters." He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "That's all that will ever matter. Ok? From now to infinity."

"Infinity." She said smiled as he kissed the ring on her left index finger.

* * *

"You missed brunch." Abby announced as she entered their dorm room.

"I know I hit some traffic. Did anyone even notice?" She asked as she set her stuff down in her closet.

"You know who noticed and asked me where you were like a million times."

"Who?"

"You know who." Abby said giving her a look.

"Ashley?" She guessed, unsure of what Abby was trying to get at.

"Who else Liv! Yes, him. What is going on with you two anyway?"

"Nothing, we are friends."

"Are you sure he knows that? He was super mopey after you left yesterday. Then after you didn't show up this morning he said he text you but you didn't text back."

"Yes he knows that, and I was driving." She shrugged.

"Well I told him that's what happens when you and Fitz get together and he seemed crushed." She said smiling.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because he probably really thought he had a chance. If only he knew that you don't even date black guys." Abby laughed like it was the funniest thing on earth.

"You have real issues Abby. I'm sure everything you just told me was fabricated. He has never showed any interest in me besides being a friend." There was a knock at the door and she got up to grab it.

"Mmhmm." Abby hummed as she laid out on her bed.

She opened the door and was met with the most intense hazel eyes that she had ever seen, the same ones she had gotten accustomed to seeing almost daily towards the end of summer.

"Ashley, um what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." He said staring at her.

He was doing that thing he always did where she couldn't tell whether or not he was serious. "Hello." She said with a smile, and she saw him relax.

"You straightened your hair." He stated with a smile of his own.

"I did..you're smiling..what's gotten into you?" Throughout the time she'd known him he always made her work hard to get a smile out of him and it never came this early in their conversation. She wondered if everything was ok. "Are you alright?"

"Well..I mean..I'm here because I need to talk to you." He looked behind her and she followed his eyes to Abby. "Alone."

* * *

_**A/N: Soo a bit happened in this update. Olitz got heated for a minute but they stuck it out. Bitches be thirsty on Twitter huh Huck and Coop showed up out the blue ruining some Olitz goodness. Fitz was still stuck in high school expecting Liv to always be there we will see how he navigates the fact that she may have a life outside of him. Ashley and Liv talk next. I hope he ain't starting no Ish. Lol Let me know what you thought! Until next time...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney and Shonda Rhimes and Co. All credit to them!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Enjoy...**

* * *

"Ashley, um what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." He said staring at her.

He was doing that thing he always did where she couldn't tell whether or not he was serious. "Hello." She said with a smile, and she saw him relax.

"You straightened your hair." He stated with a smile of his own.

"I did..you're smiling..what's gotten into you?" Throughout the time she'd known him he always made her work hard to get a smile out of him and it never came this early in their conversation. She wondered if everything was ok. "Are you alright?"

"Well..I mean..I'm here because I need to talk to you." He looked behind her and she followed his eyes to Abby. "Alone."

"Sure. I have about thirty minutes until my class. Do you want to go for a walk?" She moved to the side and he stepped inside while she grabbed her things.

"That works."

"Hey Abbs I'll see you after class. Don't forget about Dave & Busters with Fitz later." Olivia reminded her friend.

"That's tonight? I thought it was tomorrow." Abby groaned.

"Umm..now I don't remember. I'll text him then text you what he says."

"Ok, is he bring the guys with him?"

"I hope not.." Olivia still hadn't gotten over her dislike for Harrison and she definitely didn't want to have dinner or hang out with him.

"Hey Ashley, why don't you come out to dinner with us? Then you could meet Olivia's Fitzy." Abby smiled widely.

"Abby I'm sure Ashley has something better-" Olivia started to say.

"Sure I'll come, I mean if that's ok with you Liv." Ashley responded quickly as he cut her off.

Olivia opened the door for him to walk out first and said, "Uhh sure." She turned and glared at Abby before closing the door.

She and Ashley walked until they came to a quiet secluded part of campus and took a seat. They sat there for a little while until she turned to him.

"So..what's up?" She asked poking him in his side.

"Your hair looks really nice straightened. It makes you look older and it's kind of throwing me off." He said as he laughed nervously.

Olivia blushed and said, "Thanks..I think.."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to be honest with you about some things." He cleared his throat then continued, "I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time and I'm four years older than you but I feel like we have this crazy connection. Do you feel it?"

"Ashley.." She warned.

"Liv, I want you to be honest. I'm not talking about anything romantic, it's just we have this crazy intense type of energy. I was just wondering if you felt it too."

"I do..I feel it. I'm not sure if want to feel it anymore though." She said honestly.

"Why is that? Is it because of your boyfriend? Are you not allowed to have friends?" He was curious, she never spoke about her relationship and he was trying to get some insight.

"That's not it. I..I can't help but think- nevermind." She turned and looked off in the distance.

"What is it? Talk to me Liv. We were always been able to talk even though not everything came up, we did talk."

"I feel like I was someone new and exciting to you this summer and now that school has started and all of your friends are back soon I'll fade into the background. Which is fine because I don't even know what this thing, whatever we have- I don't know what it is."

He sighed, "I wasn't playing you during the summer but I kind of feel like you were playing me." He turned her face to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I didn't think it mattered." She said with a shrug. "Tell me why it would matter for friends?"

He smiled, she was using his own technique on him. "I taught you well."

"You did." She laughed then said, "Why are you so happy today?" He seemed to be glowing and it was contagious.

"Seeing you makes happy.." Her smile faded and he said, "Stop, don't over think. Be you, the silly and amazing you."

"I love him." His face turned serious and she no longer saw his glow but she needed to be clear. "This is only going to work if you know that I will never not love him."

"Why are you telling me that? What does that have to do with our friendship?" He asked, staring at her intently.

"Nothing as long as you understand that." He nodded. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?" This wasn't exactly the conversation that she had pictured having with him.

"I guess, I really just wanted to make sure we were still friends. You didn't answer my text or show up for brunch and I thought something might have changed." He shifted and he was looking nervous again which confused her.

"I hit traffic on the way down here that's why I wasn't there. Why are you acting weird? Did something change with you?" Her phone rang and she held up a finger to him signaling for him to wait a second.

"Hi, babe. Did you see my text?"

"Hi, Livvie. Yeah I thought it was tonight but I can do tomorrow-"

"We can do tonight that way I can just leave with you back to your place after."

Fitz cheesed, "You're going to spend the weekend with me?"

She giggled at how giddy he was and said, "Of course, there's no where else I'd rather be." Ashley tried to get up and leave but she put her hand on his shoulder to keep him there. "Ashley is going to join us, is that ok?"

"It's fine with me, Harrison, Huck and Coop are coming too."

She frowned, "Do you have to bring them?"

"Yes, they are my friends." He stated with finality.

She sighed, she didn't want to get into her issue with his friends right now. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Fitz said as he hung up.

She put her phone down and looked at it annoyed.

"Liv, everything good?" Ashley asked and for the first time she saw the softness in his eyes.

"Yeah, are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't know, I've just decided to let my guard all the way down with you. I feel like I can trust you not to hurt me. You always found a way to break down my facade anyway, might as well just be myself all the time."

He laughed showing off his perfect teeth and she made a mental note to ask him when they had more time why he had walls up in the first place. "Thanks for letting me in." They sat in a comfortable silence before her phone beeped alerting that she had five minutes to get to class. "I have to go."

She stood and held her arms out for a hug and he hesitated. "Stop being weird." She teased which caused him to laugh and he give her a hug.

"See you later?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah. I'll text you."

* * *

Olivia woke up later than she planned from her nap and it was already late afternoon. She checked her phone and saw that she missed a few texts and calls. The most important one being from Fitz. She dialed his number and moved to her closet to find something to wear.

"Hi. I tried to call you."

"I know I crashed as soon as I got in from class. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if I was picking you guys up when I got there or were you meeting us there?"

"We are going to meet you and I'll put my bag in the trunk and switch it over when we leave." She looked over her closet and couldn't find anything that she liked to wear.

"You still there Liv?" Fitz asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Huh, yeah I'm just trying to find something to wear. We are definitely going shopping this weekend."

"As much as I hate shopping with you I can't wait. Anything to be around you."

Olivia had the silliest grin on her face. "Gee, I didn't know you hated shopping with me."

"I didn't mean hate..I..uhh.." He stuttered.

"Babe relax, I was joking. I need to get ready I'll see you in a few." She hung up and decided on skinny jeans, her fave purple peplum top and nude heels. She laid her clothes out on her bed then checked her texts reading the one from Ashley first.

"Am I meeting you at your room or D&B?"

She quickly text him back, "My room, you can ride with Abby and I if you like."

She was about to text Abby when she heard their door open.

"Did you get my text Liv?"

"I was just about to text you back. Do you think that it's a great idea to bring another guy to dinner with your..what are you and Jake anyway?"

"Me and Jake are friends, maybe more when he comes back up here from Florida." She replied casually.

"Look, I just don't think you should be bringing another guy around with Fitz being right there." Abby and Jake decided to take a break while he trained in Florida and ever since then she had been "hanging" with a different guy almost everyday. It concerned Olivia but what could she do.

"Why not? I don't care if he calls and tells Jake. I do not belong to him. Plus Derek is friends with Ashley and they can have each other to talk to throughout the night." She walked over to Liv's bed and looked at her clothes. "You are going to look so cute. Hope Ashley isn't too heart broken when he sees you with Fitz."

"Can you cut it out Abby? We are friends nothing more and I would appreciate it if you stopped insinuating that he wants to be more, especially since you know how much I love Fitz."

Abby smirked and held her hands up in surrender. "My bad, I take it back. Let's get dressed and go have some fun with friends."

They finished getting dressed in about an hour and a half. Abby had put on some Beyoncé and they jammed as if they were going to a club or party. Olivia went over her hair again adding some curls at the end to bring it to life. Abby curled her hair as well but she chose to wear a green crop top with skinny jeans and heels. She loved green on Abby and she especially loved when she curled her hair. They were a great looking pair. After applying their make-up they snapped a few pics then waited for the guys to get there.

"Are you going to play pool after dinner?"

Olivia laughed, "You are so damn random, but no I don't plan on it unless Harrison is bragging and I want to embarrass him."

"When are you going to give him a chance Liv? It's obvious Fitz thinks of him as one of his friends."

"Probably never."

Abby shook her head at her friend and went to see who was at their door. "Hey guys. Olivia just needs to grab her bag then we can go."

Ashley walked into the room and his mouth hung open at the sight of her. "Wow, you look great Liv." He could feel himself staring so he turned his head to look at her bag. "I can grab that for you."

"Thanks. We can put it in the trunk until after we eat." She said smiling. "Hey Derek, thanks for coming."

They all walked out of the dorms together. The weather was perfect and Olivia wouldn't have been opposed to canceling the dinner and going to watch the stars with Fitz like old times. She was broken out of her haze when Derek started to talk again.

"It's cool, when Abby mentioned food plus her company I couldn't say no."

Ashley opened the door for her and she slid in the back seat, he walked around to the other side and got in next to her. She text Fitz to let him know they were leaving and he said they were about fifteen minutes out.

Olivia leaned forward and tugged Abby's seat , "Hey Abbs, they are still on the road but should be there not too long after we get there."

"Ok. It's no problem. Right guys? " She asked looking between Ashley and Derek.

They both shook their heads no and Derek started the drive to the restaurant.

Abby and Derek were making conversation in the front seat so she turned to Ashley and asked, "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was good." He said as he brushed his hair.

"Shouldn't you have done that at home?" She asked as she watched him.

He stopped and asked her, "Is it against the law to brush it here?" She shrugged. "I don't think it is but I can stop if it's bothering you."

"It's not..I was just asking." He always seemed to have that brush with him and they would do the same song and dance every time he used it around her. "Anyway, what are you doing this weekend?"

"What are we doing this weekend?" He knew he had a goofy smile on his face but he didn't care.

"I'm not going to be around this weekend."

In a deflated tone he said, "Oh right, then I guess I'm kicking it with these guys."

She opened her mouth to say something, maybe mention that they could hang out Sunday when she came back but nothing came out. Next thing she knew Abby was saying they were there. She and Abby walked ahead of the guys laughing and joking about how Abby almost fell. After flashing the fake IDs at the door they went inside to find a table big enough for everyone. Within five minutes she received a text from Fitz saying they were there and she went to meet him.

"Oowee, baby you're fine. Your man let you walk out the house like that?"

Olivia laughed as Fitz made his way over to her. "My man knows what's up." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "You're silly."

"I'm serious, you look sexy baby." He squeezed her butt and bit his lip.

"We are in public Fitz."

"So." He said leaning in and biting her ear lobe.

Coop came up and cleared his throat, "Fresh, some of us are hungry you know."

Fitz let Olivia go and allowed her to pull him inside to their seats. He eyed the guys at the table and he knew they were no competition for him. He decided to abandon his original plan to act like an ass and he wanted to give an honest effort to get to know her new friends.

"Derek, Ashley this is boyfriend Fitz and his friends Huck, Coop and Harrison. Guys, Ashley and Derek." Olivia felt Fitz slide his arm firmly around her waist as he shook hands with the guys. She looked at Ashley and he gave her weird look.

"Nice to meet you guys." Fitz said as they took their seats. Some how they ended up sitting right across from Ashley.

"I've seen you somewhere before haven't I?" Derek asked Fitz.

"Umm not that I can recall. I've only been back in the states for a few weeks."

"Oh studying abroad?"

"Yeah if that means studying the rock." Harrison said and he and Huck fist bumped as they laughed loudly.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "You two are idiots."

"Aww loosen up Liv." Harrison said laughing.

"How about you don't talk to me?" She said harshly.

There was an awkward silence and Fitz was extremely grateful for the hostess that came to take their drink orders. He kissed Olivia's temple then whispered in her ear, "Don't be rude. Please."

She ignored him and continued to glare at Harrison. After the hostess left Derek asked, "What was the joke earlier? The rock, I don't get it."

"They were talking about basketball. I played basketball overseas in Spain during the summer." Fitz explained.

"Oh really? I love Spain, where were you mainly?" Ashley asked and Fitz felt like he was sizing him up.

"We traveled a lot but we were mainly in Barcelona."

Olivia took a sip of her water and eyed Ashley, "Ash, I didn't know you had been to Spain."

"Yeah I studied abroad for a little bit. I'll have to tell you about it one day."

"So how did you two meet?" Fitz asked Ashley as he put his hand on Olivia's thigh rubbing circles on her leg with his thumb.

"It was mid summer and I saw one of the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on sitting by herself in the corner and I just had to go talk to her. As I made my way over to her someone bumped into me almost knocking me over and it was none other than Olivia Pope walking and texting. We started a conversation and I guess the rest is history." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"So what happened to the most beautiful girl you had ever seen?" Coop asked from his end of the table.

Ashley rubbed the top of his head like he had to make sure that his waves were still smooth then looked up at Olivia and said, "Let's just say..she wasn't the most beautiful woman I had even seen anymore."

Fitz almost jumped across the table and smashed his face in. He took a deep breath, gave him a fake grin and said, "Hmm sounds interesting." He turned to Olivia and whispered, "What are you eating? I know what I want to eat but it may be a little inappropriate here."

She bit her lip and turned to him and whispered back, "You're so sexy..take your hand off my thigh." He shook his head no and slid it further up her jeans. "You are such a tease."

He leaned in slowly, lightly grazing her lips with his. She parted her lips waiting for him to kiss her fully and he pulled back smirking. "Everyone ready to order?"

Flustered and wanting more Olivia grabbed her water drinking it slowly. He was going pay for that later, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Harrison you suck." Coop shook his head as Harrison knocked another one of his balls in on the pool table. "You are winning the game for me."

The group was spread out in the pool area at Dave and Busters. Abby and Derek were hanging next to the table where Ashley and Huck were playing and Harrison and Coop were playing at the table next to them. Olivia and Fitz had drifted off to the side at the table where the groups' drinks were. He was sitting on the stool and Olivia was standing between his legs.

"Drink some more." Fitz growled playfully against her neck as his hands squeezed her bottom pulling her further between his legs. Abby had convinced Olivia to get a strawberry margarita with her and Fitz loved the taste of it on her tongue.

"MmmMmm." She moaned, shaking her head no.

He peeled his head from neck and looked at her pouting slightly. "You know you want to."

She ran her hands through his hair then down the front of his body stopping at his belt. She bit her lip and asked, "Can I touch it?"

His eyes nearly bugged out of head. He studied her for a second, her soft lips and her slightly glazed over eyes, he knew it was the liquor talking. "Shut up, you're tipsy."

"Am not." She pouted as she undid the first loop on his belt.

"Stop..because you'll get me all riled up then won't finish." He said seriously.

With her fingertips resting in the waistband of his jeans she pulled them towards her causing them to come unbuttoned. "Just be quiet and act like I'm not doing anything." She smiled devilishly as he inhaled deeply when she slipped her hand further into his jeans rubbing her fingers over his hardness.

"Liv! Get over here! Coop wants to play you." Abby yelled interrupting them.

"Ugh!" Fitz whined when Olivia removed her hand and tried to back away from him. He held her in place. "You better buckle my pants first."

She sloppily kissed his neck, "What if I don't want to?"

"Livvie..you're killing me here. It's not fair. You know we can't." He pouted.

She leaned back and crossed her arms. "Fine, party pooper." He laughed at her while she buttoned his pants. She grabbed her drink and stomped off.

"Who is ready to get beat?" Olivia asked arrogantly between the two pool tables.

"Queen Olivia you sound a little too confident over there." Coop said as he put the eight ball in the corner pocket.

Ashley stood there in awe taking Olivia in. She never seemed this open and fun when they hung out together. Sure she had her silly moments but she was usually serious talking politics and trying to debate with him about something. He wanted to move closer to her to just feed off her energy but before he could step closer Fitz was right there saying something in her ear and she threw her head back in laughter while he gripped her backside. Ashley was annoyed at their constant public display of affection. He hated the way she made him feel and the fact that he still felt it even after he knew he could never have her. He needed to get out of there, to separate himself from her, physically and emotionally. "Let's go." He said to Derek.

"Already? Things were just getting interesting."

"I don't care. Drop me off then come back but I'm ready to leave." He said angrily.

"Nah if we leave I'm not coming back." Derek turned to the other table and yelled over the music, "Olivia! We are going to head out."

She set her drink down and broke away from Fitz quickly saying, "I'll be right back." She walked over to them and placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you guys leaving so soon?"

"Don't ask me ask Ashley."

She looked at him and he avoided her gaze mumbling, "It's getting late."

She shrugged, "Ok, well Abby and I will walk you guys out."

She sent Abby to grab the keys from Fitz so that she could switch her bag over to his SUV. When they got to Derek's car she grabbed her bag and Ashley just leaned back on the car staring at her while they waited for Abby and Derek to come out and meet them.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She arched her eyebrow suspiciously at him and asked, "Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He asked seriously.

Maybe she had drank a little too much, she thought. "Nothing, you're right, it's nothing."

He laughed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You just seemed upset but you're smiling now so it's nothing." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"We can't be friends." He said abruptly, like if he didn't said it right then he might not have had the courage to say it at all.

She frowned and moved back from him. "Excuse me?"

"I thought if I came here tonight and I saw you with him and you weren't happy then I'd be fine, then there might be a chance that what I was feeling from you was right." He shifted from one leg to the other and placed his hands in his pocket. "But I was wrong. You smile different with him, you laugh different with him..hell you even frown different too. I didn't even think that I wanted to be more than friends with you until I knew I couldn't have you."

"Ashley.." She took a step towards him and he held his hand out.

He tried to read her, to see why she thought it would be good for her to approach him now. He had to make things clear. "No Liv, I can't just be your friend. I'm trying to do the right thing here."

"And I'm supposed to do what, forget about our friendship like it never even existed? What about debate? Why are you letting this change things?" She was completely blindsided by the things he was saying. She didn't see this coming and she was shocked but more hurt than anything.

"We can still debate and I'll still work with you but only during practice and in a professional setting." He said, trying his best to sound detached and his decision wasn't effecting him too.

"Ash, this is ridiculous. We have mutual friends. We can't just-" She started to plead.

"Olivia, just stop. Pretend that I'm not even there or if I know you are going to be there I won't go. How does that sound?" He bargained.

She was crushed, she didn't know what to say. He had been the only other person that "got" her besides Fitz and now here he was saying that they couldn't even speak or talk to one another? She didn't like how that sounded and she thought it was absurd. Sensing that his mind was made up she nodded and turned to walk away but he grabbed her elbow stopping her.

"Please don't be mad at me, it really is for the best..See you around."

She pulled her elbow away and walked back towards the building.

"Liv! This way!"

She turned to see Abby veering off to her left to what she could surely guess was Fitz' SUV. Her buzz was completely fine and her mood was pretty much ruined.

As if reading her face Abby asked, "Geeze Liv, who died?"

Olivia wasn't exactly ready to get into that discussion with anyone, let alone Abby who had been calling his feelings for her just earlier that day. "No one, I'm fine."

"You are not fine but you will be after a few drinks!" Abby said as she draped her arm around Olivia's shoulders walking them back inside.

* * *

"Is everything ok? You've been quiet ever since you went to walk your debate friends to their car." Fitz asked Olivia on the drive back to his apartment after dropping the guys back at campus.

"Not really." She sort of mumbled.

Fitz rubbed her leg softly as he drove hoping it would help her relax a bit and open up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She leaned sunk back into her seat and closed her eyes trying to focus. She had had a little too much to drink and it was starting hit her. She rolled her head to the left and asked Fitz, "It's about Ashley. Do you really want to talk about him?"

"Livvie, if it concerns you and how you are feeling, then yes I want to talk about him." He said reassuringly, he wanted them to be able to talk about any and every thing.

"Do you really mean that?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it before nodding his head yes. "Tonight he told me that we couldn't be friends anymore." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry baby. Did he say why?"

"Because he is a jerk." She whined, she knew that she was probably too intoxicated to be having this conversation but she continued anyway, "He had me admit my feelings for him then he says we can't be friends...that he wants to be more and he can't bear to be around me as just a friend. Why pull me in only to completely shut me out without notice? Why would he do that Fitz?"

Fitz wanted to be mad at Ashley but he had to respect the fact that he would cut Olivia off than try to make a move on her. He could understand her hurt being that she thought of him as a friend but what he didn't understand was what feelings she admitted. He swallowed hard before asking, "What do you mean by he had you admit your feelings?

"Just forget it." She rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window and waited for him to open the door for her.

He sighed and helped her out of the car and up the stairs. She staggered inside and sat on the couch with her head face down in her palms. He sat next her and rubbed her back gently.

"It's not what you think you know." She said as she leaned back on the couch and looked at him.

"And what do I think?"

"That I had feelings for him but it wasn't like that. We had this weird energy and our brains just meshed and we got each other. It was incredible and.." She sniffled, wiping the fresh tears running down her face away. "..and yes it hurts when he says that we can't be friends. I'm allowed to be upset!"

"I know." He said as he continued to stare at her as he waited for her to finish.

"Then stop looking at me like- like I don't have a right."

"I'm not." He said calmly, not wanting to get in a shouting match with her.

She stood and looked down at him as he sat on the couch and yelled, "Yes you are, you are looking at me like I betrayed you, like I'm wrong in some way."

"Come here." He reached out to her and pulled her into his lap. He knew she was probably feeling guilty about being so close to Ashley and he wanted to let her know that it was ok. "Livvie, listen to me. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I love you and I trust you. He was your friend and it's never easy to lose a friend. So you can kick, scream, cry and punch if that helps but I will be right here holding you in my arms. Ok?"

She knew that in the morning they would need to talk more but for tonight he understood where she was coming from without judgement and that's why she would always love him. She pressed her lips to his and mouthed "Thanks" before laying her head on his chest crying until she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Soo I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I know I have others I need to get to but y'all know how I get distracted with new stories. Anyway, so what did you think of Ashley and Olivia's first convo? Was he in denial of his feels? How about Liv and Fitz at D&B? Did Ashley do the right thing by distancing himself from her? How do guys think Fitz handled Liv and her feels at the end? Is she allowed to miss her friend? Have you ever had a friend that you just vibed with but you didn't want to "be" with and they caught feelings? Let me know what you think. Until next time..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney and Shonda Rhimes and Co. All credit to them! **

* * *

Fitz was unable to sleep the entire night. His mind kept drifting to Olivia saying that she had admitted feelings for another guy. Many times throughout the night he had battled with himself not to wake her up and make her explain. He rolled over and glanced at the clock. The bright red numbers read 5:45 am. He sighed and forced himself out of bed, deciding that sleep was no long a possibility. He dressed quietly trying not to wake her.

He sat at the island in the kitchen and ate his yogurt as he debated on whether or not he should wake her up and give her some Tylenol now or when he came back from his run. He took two Tylenol of his own before taking her two.

He kneeled next to the bed and kissed her forehead softly before gently nudging her awake. "Livvie."

Olivia blinked her eyes open immediately cringing at the light in the room. Her head was pounding, she was tired and she felt as if she had just fallen asleep. "What?" She grumbled pulling the blanket up and over her head.

"I brought you something for your head. I'm going on a really long run and I didn't want you to wake up with a headache." He set the glass down on the nightstand next to his bed. "Take it or don't."

Olivia heard him leave and she sat up to chase him but a wave of dizziness hit her and she laid back down. She decided that it would be in her best interest to take the medicine and sleep a little bit longer before engaging him.

Olivia woke up a few hours later feeling a whole lot better but still very fatigued. She stretched out wide on her walk to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Once she finished her morning routine she grabbed a pair of tights to cover her bare legs tossing Fitz' shirt to side in the process, replacing it with one of her tank tops. After pulling her hair into a high ponytail she went to search for him.

"Good morning babe," She said into the side of his neck as she hugged him from behind. He moved away from her and she stood there for a moment with her mouth open in shock. "What's your problem?"

"Liv, why don't you eat and hydrate a bit before we talk." He said evenly.

"I'm good." She said moving into the stool next to him. "We can talk now."

"You said something last night and I don't even know if you remember but I need you to tell me what you meant. Can you do that?" She nodded yes and he continued, "You said Ashley had you admit you had feelings for him? What did you mean by that?"

She swallowed hard and tried to remember when she had said that last night. Then it clicked that she had been rambling in the car on the way home. "Fitz, it's not what you think. All I meant is that he had asked if I felt the weird, platonic, energy between us and I said yes. It was something that I didn't want to feel but I did. That's when I thought we were just friends-"

"What do you mean when you were just friends?" Fitz asked through gritted teeth. "When did you become more than friends?"

"That's not what- I didn't mean for it to come out like that. We were and have only been friends." She tried to explain, reaching out for him but he pulled away.

"How did you mean it? When were you more than friends?" He asked standing and putting more distance between them.

"Never-"

Fitz cut her off before she could finish, "You just said!" He yelled.

"I did not say that. I just said it was a mistake and that I didn't mean to say that. Can you sit down and talk calmly about this?" She sat down and put her hands on the side of her head. She sighed and said, "Great, now my headache is coming back."

"You wouldn't have a headache if you weren't drinking like a damn sailor last night!" He spat.

"Excuse me for want to have a little fun and don't act like you weren't encouraging me! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing..look I think we should take a break until you get over your feelings or whatever you have for that guy." Fitz said as he stared at the wall behind her.

She was on her feet and in his face in seconds. She couldn't believe what he was suggesting. He refused to look at her so she grabbed his face turning it towards her. " You want to repeat that?"

"I think that we should-"

"No! Don't you fucking dare." She let his face go backed away from him. Pointing her finger at him she yelled, "You are such a liar and hypocrite! What happened to _I'm never going to take a break from you and you are never going to take a break from me?" _She asked mimicking his voice. "Now less than five months later that means nothing...I mean nothing?" Her voice cracked but she refused to cry.

"I didn't.." He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to find the right words. "That was before my girlfriend started having feelings for someone else. If you can tell me that you don't have feelings for that guy then we can forget this. Can you honestly tell me that?"

"I don't have any romantic feelings for Ashley or any guy that's not _you_." She said looking him directly in his eyes. "I never would have become his friend if I knew that he had other intentions. I can admit that it was careless and inconsiderate for me not to have told you or him about each other but I just didn't want to have to go into where you were. I'm sorry that I thought that I could treat him how I treated other male friend's that I have had without worrying that he would make a move or catch feelings. Call it being naive or too trusting but I didn't pick up on the fact that he liked me.." She started to feel a little weak as she headed back to take a seat on her stool.

He believed her, he could see it in her eyes and he hated that he let his emotions get the best of him but he had been brewing on the thought of betrayal all night. They had never been at each others throats like they had been lately and he was so frustrated. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested a break." He said as leaned back on the wall behind her stool.

"Maybe you were right." She put her head down on the counter keeping her back to him.

"Don't say that. I was angry I thought you had betrayed me..I couldn't handle it if you.." He couldn't say it, he refused to speak that in the atmosphere. "It's just that you started crying over this guy you've barely known- I don't know, you've never done that before."

Her head shot up and she narrowed her eyes at him, "How do you know what I've done? Just because you haven't seen me do it doesn't mean I haven't done it. I'm emotional, I cry when I lose friends- whether for a day or a lifetime. It just so happens that I haven't had time to meet anyone new since we've been together because we've been in our own little world and maybe that's the problem. Like you said, maybe we should take a break." She stated weakly. Her body was shutting down on her and she just wanted to lay down.

She climbed down from the stool and as soon as she took a step she stumbled almost falling over if Fitz hadn't caught her.

"Liv!" Fitz yelled worriedly. "Baby are you ok?" He asked as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I feel really drained and weak but don't worry about it..don't worry about me." She said curtly.

"Livvie stop, I said I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I know what I said was wrong especially after I made such a big deal about us taking a break the first time. I was lashing out, let me help you. You need to eat, will you let me cook for you?"

How could she say no to him when she knew he was just trying to help her? It hurt her to see his pained expression as he worried about her. She nodded her head yes and she could she the relief in his eyes and in his body as he let out a breath. He turned to leave and she stopped him saying, "I love you so much it hurts..I don't want to take a break either but I can't continue to fight with you."

"I love you too and I never want to fight with you either but while I cook I want you to think about how you would feel if the roles were reversed. I know it may be hard to understand why I reacted the way I did right now but I want you to think of it as if I had a close friend that was an attractive female and how you would like this situation we are in right now." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and left the room.

As he made her food he thought over his summer without her and he felt like even more of a idiot for even suggesting that they take a break. He barely made it through the summer away from her and there was no way he was going to give up what they had. He hoped she would reconsider the horrible idea of them not being together. They just had to find a way to adjust and to stop jumping to conclusions about each other.

"Hello." He answered his phone as he cut the grilled cheese he had made for Olivia in half.

"Grant, ESPN wants to do a photo shoot of you for the college hoops preview issue next month."

"That's great coach. When is the shoot?" Fitz continued to move around the kitchen pouring tomato soup in a bowl and placing both items on a tray for Olivia.

"Well it's tomorrow morning and it's in New York."

"New York? Why can't they do it here?" Fitz was annoyed that he might have to cut his weekend with Olivia short.

"If you are worried about money the flights and room are on them-"

"Coach do I need to remind you who my father is? Money isn't an issue. It's just that my girlfriend is here and-"

"Say no more Grant, I will call and find out if you can have guests in the studio where they take pictures and give you a call back. We will make sure you are taken care of." His coach assured him.

"Thanks coach."

Fitz walked to his room and just like he guessed Olivia was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her and he wouldn't- not yet at least. He set the tray on the nightstand and crawled into the bed behind her. As soon as he touched her she turned around and snuggled as deep into his chest as she could and held her close. He leaned back to see if she was awake but she was sound asleep. His heart swelled and he prayed that she would never stop reacting to him this way.

He heard a phone ringing in the distance and he struggled to open his eyes. He must've fallen asleep he thought to himself as he reached for his phone. "Hello." He said gruffly into the receiver.

"Grant? Did you fall asleep or something I just talked to you fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah I did coach. It's been a long morning. What did you find out?" Fitz asked getting straight to the point so he could end the call before Olivia woke up.

"They are fine with you bringing a guest and will book two tickets leaving later tonight. I will email you all of the information and they already have a uniform there for you. Send me her name and information as soon as you can in a reply from the email I send you. Ok?"

"Got it. Thanks so much coach. I won't let you down."

"No problem just remember wherever you go you-"

"Wear something with the school logo. Yes I know coach. I'll be looking for you email." He said as he hung up. Olivia was stretching next to him and he hated that he had woken her up. He kissed her temple and whispered., "I didn't mean to wake you."

She sat up against the head board and rubbed her eyes. "It's fine, who was that?" She asked as she stretched her arms out for him to hand her the tray with the food on it. She was starving.

He laughed a little before handing her the tray. "Well that was my coach, apparently ESPN wants to do a photo shoot of me for a article in their magazine next month." He said nonchalantly.

"Fitz! OMG, babe that is amazing! Don't you dare down play this, this is great news!" She screamed.

Fitz just smiled loving how excited and proud of him she was. They had been together almost a year and he would never tire of her support and excitement of his achievements.

"Babe! Stop giving me that goofy smile and say something." She laughed poking him in the side.

"I love you."

She could feel her cheeks turning red under his gaze. Unable to move with the tray of food on her lap she signaled him closer with her index finger. He moved slowly over to her and she could feel the moisture building between her legs. His lips were centimeters away from hers and she ran her thumbs across them before leaning forward and tasting his soft lips. The kiss was light but the emotions behind it were heavy.

She pulled back and said, "I love you too." She saw him smile fully for the first time all morning. "You were right." He gave her a raised eyebrow surprised expression and she laughed. "Yes I said it. If the roles were reversed I would have crucified you for being that close to another woman. Whether you talked to her about us or not and I can admit that. I'm sorry for causing you to worry and thank you for comforting me even when you weren't sure if something had happened between me and Ashley."

"Thank you for understanding my view of things. Are we ok with the whole break thing?" He searched her eyes and she wasn't showing him anything and he figured she still wanted the break. "I mean if you still want too-"

"Fitz, I'm never taking a break from you and you are never taking a break from me." She saw the light return to his eyes as she used his own words on him. "We just need to allow each other to grow and be our own people. We can still be together and do that. It's going to be a challenge but I think we can handle that don't you?"

"Yes as long as when things get messy, which they will, you come to me first and I promise to do the same." He knew that if they did those things it would make whatever they faced a little less difficult.

"I promise. Now tell me about the photo shoot. Can I come? When is it? Where is it? I want to know everything." She asked excitedly.

"Livvie calm down," He laughed. "You are making me all excited and nervous too. It is in New York tomorrow."

"Oh." She tried but she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice and half smile.

He noticed her defeated tone and posture and quickly added, "That's not all baby, they said I could bring a guest and I may or may not of picked the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on." He said grinning widely.

Olivia placed the tray on the nightstand and quickly straddled his lap kissing him with everything she had. His hands made their way under her tank top to her lower back pulling her closer to him. She felt herself getting carried away and she pulled back biting her bottom lip as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll take that as a yes you want to come?" He held her waist and ground her bottom into his lap against the hardness in his pants. "Can you feel how excited I am?" He asked as he kissed her neck. "But..I can wait. You," He lifted her off his lap and back to her side of the bed, grabbing the tray of food and giving it back to her. "You need to eat and get your energy up because we are going to New York!"

She shook her head and giggled at him while he jumped around the room with excitement. She was happy, seeing him this way, sharing this life and these moments with him were _everything_. She realized that the people who came in out of her life no longer mattered as long as she had him, her life would be complete.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey so I was surprised how many of you wanted them to take a break after last chapter! I don't want them to get in the habit of running every time things get hard so I kept them together. This is a whole new world for them that I want them to figure out together. Anyway, I don't want to hold this note hostage lmao so let me know what you thought and up next Olitz in New York and Fitz is about to blow up as basketball season starts! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next time..**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

_**AN: This a long one, hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

"This room is amazing." Olivia said as she walked around the suite in awe. "This definitely makes up for the hellish flight here."

The studio had booked their flight for immediate departure and didn't think to give them enough time to get dressed and make it to the airport causing them to miss their flight. They waited in the airport for over two hours for the next flight only to have it delayed another hour. When she thought the worst part of her day was over she and Fitz were seated next to a brunette woman that continuously flirted with him the whole flight. She didn't say anything about it because she didn't want to seem jealous but she was and she hated that feeling. It made her feel completely left out and like she didn't even matter. She wondered if that was how he was at school when she wasn't around, you know, out of sight, out of mind type of attitude. By the time they arrived in New York it was night time and pouring rain. She wanted nothing more than to lay down and forget the day.

She moved throughout the expansive suite, admiring how technologically advanced the room was. Instead of light switches, each room, including the bathroom, had an iPad on the wall that controlled the rooms lighting and air settings. She stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the bedroom and noticed the huge sit-in windowsill that over looked the city.

"Wow...this view. I can't think of a view that I've seen at night better than this one. The rain is just an added bonus." She said totally captivated by the view of the city.

Fitz was glad that he had thought to upgrade the room ESPN had reserved for them to a suite. What attracted him most to this suite in particular was the massive windowsill in the bedroom displaying the perfect back drop of Times Square. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders before saying, "I can think of a better view." He moved the hair off of her shoulder with his chin and kissed her neck smiling when she leaned back into him.

"Oh yeah? What is better than this?"

"Do you really want to know?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She said turning in his arms and looking up at him.

"You." He stated simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "You are an amazing sight and I could look at you for the rest of my lifetime."

She blushed and looked down shyly before lifting her eyes back to his warmth of blue ones. "I love you."

"Ditto, come on let's peek at the room service menu." He pulled her over to the massive king sized bed. He sat on the edge with her in between his legs, she grabbed the menu and he read the options over her shoulder while he nipped lightly at the side of her neck. "Tell me what you are hungry for, I'm thinking two chicken club sandwiches and a chicken caesar salad."

She giggled and asked, "Why don't we order the whole menu babe?"

"Hey," He said feigning offense, "I'm a big boy now, I need more food."

"Mmm..you've always been a big boy." She teased seductively as she rolled her hips on his lap.

He turned her around in his arms and flung the menu somewhere across the room. "I'm not hungry anymore." He breathed against her neck.

She pushed back out of his arms and walked backwards towards the door. "Oh yeah?" She asked as she bit seductively on her index finger. She used the iPad at the door to turn off the lights in the room, watching him as he stood and sauntered over to her. With every step he took she took one backwards until her back was pressed against the wall.

"Gotcha." He smirked as he captured her lips.

His hands were instantly at her sides quickly removing the sweater, shirt and bra that she was wearing while she removed her jeans and panties. He admired her naked form before he resumed their kiss as he picked her up and walked blindly through the room over to the massive window, sitting on the windowsill and scooting as far into as he could until his back was against the window. The fluorescent lights danced on her skin through the darkness. He lifted her slightly, moved two fingers between her legs and slowly pumped his hand in and out of her.

"You're so wet Livvie.." He rasped against her flesh as he made his way to her breast. "Ride my fingers baby."

Being the only one naked made her feel completely open and vulnerable to him; which made her nervous and excited at the same time. She rolled her hips as his mouth sucked her nipples raw and she could no longer control the expletives leaving her mouth as she rode his fingers.

He let her breast fall from his mouth with a pop and licked his lips. His free hand wrapped around her hair pulling her head back as he moved his mouth to kiss the base of her neck. "I feel you, let go for me. I want to feel you drip down my fingers Livvie."

There was something that she loved about him pulling her hair, she couldn't explain the burning desire it gave her deep in her stomach. She tried to hold out, to come when she wanted, not when he demanded, but when he curved his fingers upward, hitting her spot over and over, her body won over her mind and she covered him with her essence.

"Fitz!" She yelled loudly as her body shook in his arms.

"Good girl." He smiled, lightly brushing his lips to hers. He removed his fingers and sucked them slowly into his mouth, he groaned and said, "So good..Mmmm.."

Olivia was jealous of her own essence, she knew it was silly but she needed every bit of his attention. She wanted to him to feel her and moan at how tight and wet she felt around his shaft, so she yanked his hand away from his mouth biting her lip when he growled at her.

"I want you inside of me." She tugged at his shirt, "Take off your clothes."

He jumped up with her in his arms and threw her down on the bed smiling while she giggled at the sight of him removing his clothes at lightening speed. He crawled up her body, spreading her legs so that he could fit between them. He teased her bottom lip with his tongue as he lined himself up with her core. When she was lost in his foreplay he embedded himself fully inside of her causing her to gasp and grip his shoulders. He would never tire of her reaction to his size, he loved to be able to fill her so completely. To his surprise she moved her hand to his lower back pulling him flush against her body, raising her hips urging him to go deeper. His lips found hers and they kissed like they hadn't tasted each other in weeks, her tongue was doing that thing he loved and he moaned into her mouth.

"I love you," She said as she kissed the outline of his jaw. "Tell me I'm enough..that you don't want anyone else, I need to hear it.."

He wasn't sure what had come over her and why she needed his reassurance but he would give it to her, tonight, tomorrow, whenever.

He grabbed her face turning it to face him but she had her eyes shut tightly. "Open your eyes." He commanded softly, she did and his heart ached at the uncertainty in her eyes. "Livvie, you're more than enough, no one will ever be able to make me feel the way you do.." He grunted and dropped his head to her shoulder trying to hold on as she clenched around him.

"God, do you see what you do to me?" He asked next to her ear, he kissed her neck and started moving inside of her after a few moments. "I want this, I want you forever..I want you to be my wife, to have my babies."

She was so close, his words were taking her to the edge and she was ready to go over the cliff. She had never really thought about babies with him or anyone else but the thought of having a part of him growing inside of of her gave her butterflies.

He leaned back to look into her gorgeous brown eyes bending down to suck and pull on her luscious lips with his teeth. "Do you want to have my baby Livvie?" He asked between his teasing and the painfully slow wind of his hips. "Hmm? Tell me you'll have my baby." She tried to kiss him and he pulled back, "Say it."

"I'll have your baby Fitz...whatever you want...it's yours, I'm yours." She grabbed his ears and forced his mouth onto hers.

Her words lit a fire under him, he grabbed her hips holding them in place as he rapidly thrust deeper and deeper into her until he felt her legs go limp then, and only then did he allow himself to fill her with his seed.

He rolled off of her and turned her on her side so that he could spoon her from behind. He pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head. "Do you know how perfect you are?" He asked.

"Fitz.."

She tried to turn in his arms to face him but his firm hold keeps her in place. "No, listen to me. You are so perfect and I am so in love with you. Honestly, I'm not even sure it's healthy the way I love you. I'm obsessed with you, 90 percent of the time my mind is thinking about you, worrying about you..yearning for your touch and the sound of your voice. Livvie I could listen to you read the phone book and be at peace." He turned her to face him and took her face in his hands. "I meant what I said, I want you to have my baby and be my wife. No time soon of course but I want that with you and only you. I need you to remember that ok?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

His stomach growled and they both laughed. "You order room service and I'll run us a bath. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up in bed alone next to a small box with her name written on it. She looked around for Fitz but he was nowhere in sight. He must be in the living room, she thought to herself. She opened the box and rolled her eyes before closing it back. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a pen out the drawer and wrote "No Thanks, I'll buy my own." on the top of the box before placing it back where she picked it up from. She laid down and drifted back to sleep.

Olivia and Fitz had been going back and forth about his gift since he returned from the hotel gym that morning. She repeatedly told him how she didn't need him to buy her anything but he continued to insist that she accept it.

"Livvie, can you please just sync your phone and clear the other one so we can get rid of it?" Fitz called from the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and rolled her eyes at him in the mirror. "I told you that I would buy my own phone."

Fitz dried his face and sighed before turning to her. "I want you to have the phone. Your other one wouldn't be broken had it not been for me ignoring you. Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what? I just want to go get breakfast so we can go to your photo shoot. You are the one trying to force a phone on me." She frowned.

"I don't want to argue," He grabbed her arms that were folded across her chest and pulled her to him. "Stop being difficult with me baby and take the phone. I'm not leaving this room until you've switched them, it's your choice." He said slapping her butt.

She knew she wasn't going to win this battle with him so she gave up resisting. "Fine, if my cracked screen bothers you that much I will get rid of it."

He smirked then grabbed her face in his kissing her hard. He walked them into the wall near the door kissing her until they both were out of breath. He leaned his forehead onto hers and smiled.

"What was that for?" Olivia spoke after what seemed like hours as her chest heaved.

"For allowing me to do something for you, to give you something. I know you hate when I buy things that we don't necessarily need but I am going to donate your old phone, not just throw it away or try to resell it. Someone in need that couldn't easily afford a iPhone 5S will now have this one for free and will only have to fix the screen." He smiled, thoroughly satisfied with the plan he had come up with and even more so about helping someone less fortunate out.

"You're incredible and everything that you said makes me love you even more." She tugged his bottom lip between her teeth before leaving the bathroom to sync her phone.

* * *

They enjoyed a nice breakfast in the hotel's lobby. Olivia wanted to go out to eat but her phone took forever to back up and Fitz didn't want to be late returning to the hotel and miss the car that was coming to pick them up. She pouted almost the whole time until Fitz started tickling her trying to lighten her mood. It worked and they were both in a chipper mood when they arrived at the studio. She wore skinny jeans, a snug white tank top under a small turquoise pullover with a hood, brown midcalf high heeled boots and matching brown belt. Fitz still insisted that she was over dressed, which compared to his UConn warm ups and Jordans, she was.

He could hear Drake blasting through the studio and he felt a small knot forming in his stomach as they walked through the doors. There weren't that many props for the shoot, mainly a basketball and makeshift goal. He had done tons of photo shoots before but never with Olivia around and the thought of her watching him made him queasy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder hugging her close, more for him than her, smiling when she held on to his hand.

"Grant, we meet again." He heard a voice say behind him causing him to stop walking and turn to them.

"Xavier?" Fitz walked them over and gave the guy a pound with his free hand. "I haven't seen you since I crossed you up at the Jordan classic."

"Ha, you ain't never gonna let me live that one down huh? Bad enough it was number one on SportsCenter Top Ten countdown." Xavier laughed before turning his attention to the drop dead gorgeous woman standing across from him. "Hello, beautiful. Don't tell me you are with this guy?" He joked playfully.

"Now look at who is trying to be funny. Xavier this is my girlfriend Olivia."

Olivia held her hand out for him to shake and he held it a little longer that she expected and practically had to pull it back from him. "Nice to meet you. So you've played with Fitz?"

"No, I had the difficult task of guarding him, which is nearly impossible. I thought I was in great shape but this guy can run for days and not get tired."

Before he could elaborate a young woman, probably mid-twenties if Olivia had to guess, approached and said, "Sorry to interrupt but we are ready to get you guys fitted and then off to hair and a quick touch up."

"Any way you lead I'll follow." Xavier said and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Miss, you can have a seat over there." She said dismissively to Olivia and pointed to a couch that was across from the area where they would taking photos.

"Uhh..sure." Olivia said before turning and giving Fitz a kiss. "Have fun babe."

He caught her hand before she walked off and asked her, "Can you hold on to these for me?" She nodded and he handed her his phone and wallet, garnering him a surprised look from the woman and Xavier.

"She must be the real deal if you trust her with your phone." Xavier said as they walked to get changed.

"She is."

Olivia was starting to dose off from boredom when she finally saw Fitz walk out onto the white area where they would be taking pictures. He was wear a full game uniform with the number zero on it. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He picked up the ball and the camera man yelled something to him before beginning to snap pictures. He looked extremely tense, awkward and unlike his usual self. She saw the man with the camera shake his head no and hold up his hand signaling for a five minute break. She caught his eye and mouthed "Come here." He jogged over to her and kneeled in-between her legs.

"Is everything ok babe?" She asked worriedly as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair massaging his scalp, knowing that it would relax him.

He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of her touch. "Livvie."

"Hmm? Tell me what's wrong babe."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "You make me nervous." He says quietly. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Don't be ridiculous..I will always be proud of you. You can do this, not to mention how sexy you look in this jersey..Mmm..you could never disappoint me.." She moaned slightly and he chuckled at her causing her to slap his chest. "Leave me alone, you know what you do to me. In all seriousness, I'm here for you but if you need me to leave and go back to the hotel so that you can focus I will."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned up to give her a quick kiss. He appreciated that she would consider leaving to make him more comfortable. "It's fine Livvie, I want you here and admitting my fears out loud to you helped to calm them down. Thank you for being you."

She brought his forehead to her lips and kissed him softly allowing her lips to linger there for a minute. She swears she heard a camera shutter like some one had taken a picture with their phone but when she opened her eyes she didn't see anyone.

Fitz was fine the rest of the shoot and had taken some really cool shots. He felt bad for Olivia who had fallen asleep after a few hours. He didn't know that they were doing a few wardrobe and set changes which caused the shoot to last longer than he anticipated. When they were finished he had a sit down interview for the magazine as well. Trying not to wake her too abruptly, he kissed her cheeks softly until she opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart, we have to get going our flight leaves in two hours."

She stretched and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe I fell asleep. Is this usually how long these things take?"

He helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist as they walked towards the exit, "Sometimes, usually I know what I'm doing in advance and can gage how long it will take."

The car was waiting for them outside and Fitz allowed her to get in first before sliding in after her.

"Can you hand me my phone?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She had forgotten that his things were in her purse.

"Thanks." He said as he kissed her temple. He unlocked his phone and saw over a thousand Twitter and Instagram notifications. "What the hell?"

"What is babe?"

"Shit, look at this." He turned his phone towards her and showed her the picture of her kissing his forehead while he kneeled between her legs with his eyes closed. "Someone posted this pic of us and tagged me in it with the hash tag "This could be us" and apparently Twitter and IG ran with it."

"I knew I heard a camera earlier." Olivia said more to herself than him.

"I'm sorry Livvie, I know you didn't want to be put out there like this." Fitz apologized.

"No one knows it was me babe so it's no big deal plus I love that picture. We look like we are in our on little world."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes Fitz! Relax." She said laughing.

"Ok, well I'm going to find out who posted it still." He opened up his Twitter and sent a tweet out to the world, "Can someone point to the person who started this whole #thiscouldbeus thing so I can thank them for the perfect picture of me & my girl?"

Olivia felt her phone vibrate and she saw that he posted a tweet. She read it then smirked at him. "Perfect huh?"

"Mhmm, in every way." He said as he intertwined their fingers and kissed her hand.

* * *

"Ok guys let's get another five on five game going to end practice."

Fitz had been having a great first week at practice. He was in better shape than some of the guys returning from last season. He tried not to be too intense but Trent had been fouling him non-stop the whole game with no foul being called.

"Foul me again and I'm going to embarrass you in front of these cameras." Fitz warned him as they jogged down the court.

"Fresh, you can't embarrass me. Stop whining and play harder." Trent says as he shoulder checked him.

Fitz nodded and gave Harrison his signature "give me the ball and move" look. Harrison setup the play and Fitz quickly cut to the middle of the lane after Huck set a pick for him. He knew Trent was going to go under the pick and would end up on the wrong side of him and out of position for what he had in mind.

Harrison threw him the ball and he bounced it once before making a power move to the goal goal to dunk it. Just like he knew he would, Trent jumped and tried to block him but he was too late. Fitz dunked on him causing Trent to fall to the ground. Fitz let go of the rim, stepped dramatically over Trent, looked back said in a menacingly tone, "Don't jump."

He could hear the "Oooohs and aaahhhs" from the crowd in their open practice but kept a scowl on his face. Trent didn't foul him the rest of the game.

"Damn Fitz! That dunk was crazy! It's being Vined all over Twitter and SportsCenter won't stop playing it." Harrison boasted as they walked to the parking lot.

"It's no big deal, he tried to play me when he knows better than to jump from that angle." Fitz said nonchalantly.

"Hey you're Fitz Grant, aren't you?"

The guys turned to see who was calling out to Fitz.

"Yeah that's me, who is asking?" Fitz said as he took in the appearance of the woman in front of him. She was about 5'5, maybe 135 lbs, her skin was half a shade lighter than Olivia's and her eyes were bluish-green. Her hair, which she was wearing in a high ponytail, was dusty brown with a hint of red. She was wearing a UConn hoodie, skinny jeans and a pair of pink retro Jordans, the kind they only make in kid sizes.

"I'm Elle. I'm a journalist/film major here at the University and I want to do a documentary on your journey to the NBA."

Fitz raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "And how exactly are you so sure that I am going to make it to the NBA?"

She smiled, "I've seen you play Grant, I've followed you since you put on a show at the Jordan classic. This is just a means to an end for you. If there wasn't a requirement to do a year in college first I'm positive you would have went Pro right out of High School. Am I right?"

"I'd say you were close." He chuckled. "How about we meet and get to know each other a little bit more before I commit to this. I have have a few people trying to do this for me but none of them are even half as interesting as you."

"That's all I ask." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a business card. "Take this and give me a call whenever you have a chance."

"Will do, enjoy the rest of your night." Fitz turned and continued walking to his SUV.

"Oooo I'm telling." Harrison said breaking the silence and he and Huck gave Fitz a look.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Liv is going to kick your ass. You should just tear that card up right now." Harrison said seriously.

"You're are crazy Harrison. Liv is not that insecure, plus she has nothing to worry about."

"It doesn't matter, black women are crazy bro and they definitely don't want their man around or working closely with other black women."

"You are delusional Harrison. Anyway, I'll catch you guys later." Fitz said as he hopped into his Escalade. He dialed Olivia's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hi babe!" She said brightly.

"Hi, I miss you."

They hadn't seen each other since their trip to New York and it didn't look like they were going to see each other anytime soon. They started preseason tomorrow and their next few games were out of town.

"I miss you too. How was practice?" Before he could answer she continued, "Practice was great, you want to know how I know? Because it's all over Sports Center. Fitz the sports world is going crazy over you and the season hasn't even started yet!"

He loved how excited she got when talking about him and his success. He wished she was there in person so he could see her eyes light up.

"Livvie, no one is talking about me." He says playing things down.

"Sure, whatever you say babe. You were trending in the US on Twitter a hour ago. You look sexy ass hell when you're mad too." She said in a lowered voice.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm." She moaned.

"Liv, let's go we have debate prep!" Abby yelled as she entered their room and Olivia groaned.

"Babe, I've got to run. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too, always!" She said before hanging up.

"It's clear that you and Ashley will be paired together tomorrow afternoon for the first debate. Do you want to tell me why you two have been barely speaking?" Abby asked as she say on the edge of Olivia's bed.

Olivia knew she couldn't hide the truth from her best friend forever. She sat up and turned to face her. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Liv we aren't twelve. Give me the goods."

"I hate you." Olivia said as she threw a pillow at the back of Abby's head. "Anyway, he told me that he had feelings for me and that we couldn't be friends. So now we only talk when we do debate. The whole thing is dumb to me but that's what he wants so whatever."

Abby jumped off of the bed and pointed at Olivia saying, "I told you! Liv I told you that he liked you! But nooo, you didn't want to hear it." She clapped her hands together emphasizing her point. "I knew it!"

"Shut up already Abby! God, do you want a medal or something?"

"Oooh, someone's testy. For what it's worth, he still likes you, I can see it at practice."

Olivia shook her head, "Abby, that's worth nothing. Keep it to yourself because I don't care." She grabbed her bag and jacket off of their couch and walked towards the door. "Come on, let's go before we are late."

* * *

"Olivia and Ashley, can I see you two in my office?" Cyrus, the debate coach, asked when prep was over. They followed him to his office that was across from the classroom. "Please, have a seat."

"I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here this afternoon." They nodded and he continued, "Well, you two are my best debaters so far this year and I wanted to personally let you know that I am teaming you together for the first few tournaments to see how well you mesh. Do you see a problem with that?"

"Not at all." They said at the same time.

"Ok then. That's all I have, keep up the great work."

Great, Olivia thought as she left his office. The last thing she wanted was to be partnered up with someone who acted like it physically hurt them to talk to her. She was almost out of the building when she heard him call her name.

"Olivia, wait up."

"Oh hey Ashley, I didn't hear you calling me. What's up?"

"Umm..I uhh..I mean could we.." He stuttered as he placed his hands in his pocket avoiding eye contact with her.

She rolled her eyes. He had been acting like he was tongue tied every time he spoke to her and she wondered where the confident guy she met over the summer had gone.

"Ashley, land your plane. It's 7 pm and I want to be in bed." She didn't even try to hide her annoyance with his behavior.

"I just- you know what, nevermind."

He looked up briefly and she saw the sadness in his eyes and she felt like a jerk. He turned to walk away but she reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude but you've been acting weird and I don't know." She exhaled heavily, "We are going to be teamed up together, we are stuck with each other, so I need you to stop acting strange around me or it will never work. Can you do that?"

"I'm trying, I really am. You will never know what it's like...I know it's not your fault and I'll try harder but it's not easy."

"I'm sure it isn't easy but can you at least try?"

He nodded and walked away. She realized after he was already driving away that he never asked her his initial question.

"Liv are you ready to roll?" Abby asked as she skipped out of the building.

"Yeah, sure." She shook her head and wondered when her life became this complicated.

* * *

Throughout the following weeks Olivia and Fitz had become increasingly busy. It was a early Friday morning and Olivia was prepping for her debate the next day like she usually did. She felt her phone vibrating and saw that it was her mother calling, they had gotten in the habit of speaking in the early mornings when her mother had a hard time putting Jr back to sleep after his feeding.

"Good morning mom, Jr giving you a hard time?"

"Morning sweetheart, you know he is stubborn just like your father." Maya said with a laugh. "How are you doing? Are things with you and Ashley any less awkward?"

"I'm good, busy but good. Things have been getting better however, I am not sure this what I want to do anymore."

Maya remained quiet, she knew her daughter well enough to know that she wasn't finished.

"You know I've always wanted to become a lawyer but lately since I've been volunteering at the middle school here my heart has been pulling me in that direction. Not only teaching but coaching as well. I remember how important middle school was to my development socially and fundamentally swimming wise. That is really where I honed my skills." Olivia paused when she realized she was rambling. "Do you think I'm crazy mom?"

"Of course not Livia, I think you are growing up and gaining new experiences in life which are leading you in a direction towards your destiny. That is the beauty of going away to college, no one is there to pressure you anymore into the image of you that they want to see. It allows you to recreate that image how you see fit according to what your heart wants. It usually takes people years to start discussions like the one you brought up. I'm proud of you for listening to your heart. Whatever you decide I'm here for you one hundred percent." Maya said happily.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief, she thought for sure her mother would berate her for thinking of changing her major but she was glad that she didn't.

"How are you and Fitz doing? His profile is growing daily and your father is already planning a trip to go see him play."

"Really? You guys are coming out here but not to see me but to see Fitz play? I see how it is mom." Olivia said laughing. "Hey mom, Fitz is beeping in so I'll give you a call later."

"Ok, love you Livia."

"Love you too mom." She switched the phone over to the other line, "Good morning handsome."

"Morning Livvie, Tonight is the big night! You'll be here right? Did you get the tickets I sent for you?" Fitz asked excitedly.

"Fitz..."

"What? You are going to be here right?"

She sighed, "Actually, we have debate prep for our tournament tomorrow. I thought I told you about it."

Fitz knew that he shouldn't be upset but he couldn't help it. They hadn't psychically seen each other in almost three weeks, with practice and preseason he was pretty much gone. She was also very busy with debate tournaments almost every weekend or class and volunteering. He never would've thought that their relationship was going to be this hard when he made the decision to go to a school on the east coast. He thought things would be like the way they were before but he was way off.

"Babe..are you still there?" Olivia called for the second time. She could feel him pulling away and she knew that the time that they were spending apart was hard for him because it was just as hard for her.

"Yeah, I'm here." He grumbled, after a few seconds.

"Soo you have an attitude now?"

"I don't have an attitude." He stated evenly, poorly masking the agitation in his voice.

" I know you by now Fitz. Why the attitude? We are both busy with crazy schedules, I know it sucks but it's uncontrollable at the moment."

"Is it?"

She hadn't been expecting a question as his response and it caught her off guard. "Is what?"

"Is this whole situation uncontrollable? Do you really believe that?" He challenged.

"I do, why you do you not?"

He let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Nevermind, forget it Liv."

"Don't do that, don't hold what you have to say inside. If you have something on your mind speak it." He could be so difficult at times and it frustrated her when he would shut down.

"Well I think you could make a better effort to come see me during the week and-"

"Excuse me?" She was appalled that he would even put this all on her. "Really Fitz? You are going to place full blame on me when I haven't seen you put any effort to come here and see me?"

"Why would I come there when I have an apartment? Do you think I want to be cooped up in a dorm room with Abby 5 feet away from us? Yeah, no thanks." He scoffed.

"Do you realize how selfish you sound right now? You aren't the only one with things going on Fitz and just because you are viewed on a higher scale doesn't mean you can skip on meeting me half way on things. The room space and privacy are small sacrifices to accept in order to spend time with me."

"Don't talk to me about sacrifices, I've made sacrifices!" He said in a slightly raised voice.

"There it is," She started quietly. "It's sooner than I expected but there it is anyway."

He was confused as to what she was referring to and questioned, "There what is, what are you talking about?"

"You throwing in my face the fact that you came to school over here because of me and therefore making me feel guilty about it. This is why I wanted you to make the decision without me in mind because I'll never be able to top that, no matter what I do Fitz you will find a way to throw that in my face." She leaned back against the couch closed her eyes willing the tears in her eyes to stay there.

"I'm not throwing anything in your face. I am bringing up facts and the fact of the matter is that I made a huge sacrifice for this relationship and I just wish that you would consider doing the same."

"So because you came to school on the east coast to be closer to me that means you don't have to do anymore work for this relationship?" She asked needing clarity.

"Did I say that?"

"Answer the question."

"Answer your own question. Did I say that?" He repeated.

"Fine, be difficult and pretend like I'm not asking you a valid question.." She trailed off hoping that he would say something but he didn't. "Since you obviously have nothing else to say, I'm going to hang up."

"Whatever." He replied before quickly hanging up and not allowing her to get another word in.

She looked down at the phone checking to see if he had really hung up on her. Before she could call him back she received a Twitter notification from his account that said, "I don't even know why I bother. #forevermisunderstood"

She was so pissed that her hands were shaking. She dialed his number but it went to voice mail so she sent him a text instead.

Liv: Oh, so you are subtweeting me now?

Fitz was driving to campus when he felt his phone vibrate indicating that he had a missed call and text. He didn't connect to bluetooth before starting his drive so he couldn't have Siri read it to him. Whoever it was would just have to wait, he thought to himself.

Olivia waited for him to text her back but he never responded. She grabbed her swim suit and made her way to the pool on campus before her midday class. She turned her phone to silent so that it wouldn't rattle in her locker while she swam but not before sending Fitz a final text.

Liv: It's funny that you can talk trash on Twitter but won't answer my calls or text. Really mature of you, don't even bother to text or call me after this. I don't want to hear from you like you don't want to hear from me.

She tossed her phone in her bag in her locker and started her swim. She had only planned to swim from seven to nine but when she looked at her watch after final lap it was a quarter to eleven. She pulled herself out of the pool and showered, changing back into her sweats with her flip flops. She felt exponentially better than she had when she first arrived at the pool. As she walked back to her dorm she hoped Abby was out so she could have some time alone.

She entered her room and placed her bag down next to the door. She locked the door then turned and leaned back on it closing her eyes for a second to catch her breath.

"Have a good swim?"

Olivia jumped in fear and covered her heart before opening her eyes. "Fitz? What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?" She asked looking around.

He rose from the couch and walked to stand in front of her. He moved his hands on each side of her head against the door and just watched her for a moment. He wondered if she even knew the power she had over him, if she knew that all it took was one word from her and he would give her the world. Days like today he felt like she didn't.

"Please don't ever do that to me again."

"Do..uhh what?" She asked nervously under his intense gaze. She shifted from her left to her right foot as she tried to remember what she might of done.

"Send me a text that you don't want to hear from me..then not answer my calls." He pushed off of the door and looked away from her. "You have no idea the way that made me feel. I couldn't focus in class and the trip here was nearly unbearable. Did you mean it?" He asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"Fitz.." She started as she took a step towards him and he took a step back holding up his hand for her to stop.

"Did you mean it Livvie? Do you really not want to hear from me?"

"I sent that out of anger..no I didn't-"

Before she could finish his lips were on hers and he was kissing her hungrily. Her hands instinctively moved to his hair and she pulled him closer to her. He lifted her sweater and tank top off her body, groaning when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. He picked her up and moved them onto her bed. She kicked her sweat bottoms off and bit her lip as he looked down at her before ridding himself of all clothing.

He kissed up her body slowly, wanting to kiss every inch of her. He spread her legs wide placing sloppy open mouth kisses on the inside of her thigh. He sucked hard until he was was sure that there would be marks on each one for a while. He wanted her to have a reminder of the way she hurt him the next time she went swimming without letting him know. Satisfied with the marks he left on her thighs he moved his mouth to her dripping heat, wasting no time before pressing his tongue deep inside of her. She moaned loudly and tried to move away but he locked her legs between his arms holding her in place. He sucked, pinched and sucked some more until he felt her growing close. He added a two fingers inside of her and curled them upwards causing to scream out as her body tensed and she exploded in his mouth. He grew even harder as he tasted the sweetness of her cum; he desperately needed to be inside of her.

He intended to allow her to catch her breath but he couldn't resist the warmth of her glistening folds. He entered her swiftly grunting in her ear as he steadied himself inside of her.

"You take me so perfectly after you've come." He whispered in her ear as he started to move deeper inside of her. The friction between them almost becoming too much. He focused his thoughts on her neck, sucking and biting it control himself as he thrust inside of her; he was hypersensitive today and he could barely contain himself. He moved his hand to her neck griping it firmly.

"Sss..babe.." She winced as he bit down roughly on her neck. She pulled his head back and lifted her head to meet his lips. She forced her tongue inside of his mouth teasing his when he refused to participate in the kiss. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist for long when she started sucking on his tongue. On cue, a few seconds later he kissed her back with so much force she was pressed deep into the mattress. She moaned into his mouth as she became wetter for him, so close to finishing a second time.

Fitz could feel her growing close but he wasn't ready for her to finish, not yet. He pulled out of her, turned her on her stomach grabbing two of her pillows and placing them underneath her stomach. He kissed her pearl from behind, biting her ass cheeks on his way up her body. He licked up her back while dragging his nails lightly up the back of her thighs, once he reached the cusp of her bottom he used his hands to spread her legs wider.

"I am very upset with you and I don't plan on being gentle, can you handle that?" He whispered into her ear as he rubbed his shaft up and down her entrance.

"Shut up and stop teasing me." She said hoarsely, her voice barely recognizable to her own ears.

Her dismissal of his first statement pissed him off and made him even more determined to take her as rough as he wanted to. "I'll tease you as much as I want to." He growled, and she tried to push up off of the bed but he grabbed her hand with his free one. "Did I say move?"

"Fuck Fitz I can't take this teasing...I need to come, please baby." She begged. She felt him move like he was going to enter her but instead she felt him press two fingers inside of her pumping them slowly. She moaned and rocked her hips into them, coating them with her essence. As quickly as he had added them he removed them and she whined in protest, she was growing tired of his games.

"Open your mouth." He commanded, and when she did he moved his fingers inside. "Suck them and don't let them go."

She did as she was told stopping when he entered her roughly from behind. He was so deep that she lost all train of thought, she tried to move his fingers out of her mouth but he wouldn't budge. He held them there as he slammed into her from behind.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel how bad you hurt me today?" He asked as he used his knees to spread her legs wider allowing him to move further inside of her. He was so angry at her for overreacting and sending him on a emotional rollercoaster for the last 3 hours that he couldn't focus on their love in that moment.

Olivia sucked his fingers harder and pressed her backside into him meeting his thrusts. She could feel every inch of him and the harder he went the more she wanted. She couldn't remember the last time he took her this hard and she missed it. He moved his free hand to the inside of her thigh rubbing her spot and she jerked, coming hard beneath him. She felt him still and dig his fingers into her waist as finished deep inside of her. He collapsed on her back and pulled his fingers out of her mouth.

"You could've went harder." She teased breathlessly.

"Livvie you couldn't handle me at my roughest so stop talking trash." He said seriously as he rolled off of her. He was still angry with her and he wasn't in the mood for her teasing.

She laughed at his behavior and scooted over to him and laid on his chest. "I'm sorry Fitzy, I didn't mean to have you worried all morning. Think of how I felt when I read that tweet though, especially after you hung up on me."

"Doesn't matter, did I say I didn't want to hear from you, like we were done?"

"You didn't say anything, which to me is worse than me saying that. Anyway, I said that's not what I meant so why are you still mad? I just gave myself to you but you're still mad at me?" She asked, pouting slightly.

"You didn't give me anything, I took it." He said smiling as his anger started to fade. "Just promise me that you will always want to hear from me. I don't care how much of an ass I may have been or how angry we get with each other, say you'll wait for me."

"I'll always wait for you but," She held up a finger for him not to get too excited just yet, then continued, "but, you need to use your words to communicate with me. No more of this hanging up on me bs because I can only give you so many passes for being a complete jerk."

He sat up against the head board pulling her to straddle his lap and cupped her face in his hands. "I know but you kept twisting my words. All I want is for you to see my point of view. It was hard for me to figure out what I really wanted to get across to you about our situation earlier but I had two hours to sit and think while you were gone and I think I have figured it out."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead encouraging him to continue.

"I want you to move in with me."

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry this took awhile but I've gotten crazy busy lately. Back to the chapter, how did you guys enjoy Olitz in NY? They didn't really get to go out and do anything maybe next time. So Fitz is becoming more popular and he hasn't even played a real game yet. We have a new girl in town, but it looks like she just wants to make a documentary. Ashley is keeping his distance but also struggling in Liv's presence. Liv is thinking of changing her career, should she go for it? Lastly, is it too soon for Olitz to move in together? Let me know what you thought! Until next time.._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR IT'S CHARACTERS. **

_**A/N: Thanks for all of your feedback, follows and comments. Enjoy...**_

* * *

"I want you to move in with me." Fitz smiled at her brightly.

"What?" Olivia gasped in shock.

"You heard me, I want you to live with me. You can still keep your dorm here to sleep or study in between your classes but I want you to live with me. I picked a neutral spot on purpose, it's only 30 minutes from here like it is from my school." Fitz reasoned.

Olivia tried to move off of his lap because she felt like she couldn't breathe but he wouldn't let her go. "Fitz, let me up, I need some space." She said as she pushed on his chest.

"No Liv, I know what you are doing. You're trying to run, don't run away from me." He hugged her to him, rubbing her back as he spoke softly in her ear, "You don't have to decide right now, I just wanted you to know that it's been on my mind."

As he calmed and comforted her he tried his best to quell the ache in his heart from her rejection. He thought she would say yes for sure, that she needed him as much as he needed her. Had he imagined the look of need he saw in her eyes? He started to question their whole relationship in that moment, was there someone else on campus getting her attention and maybe that was why she didn't bother to come see him? He wondered if he would ever be it for her. He felt her wrap her arms tightly around his neck and the warmth of her skin on his brought him back from his troubling thoughts.

He inhaled her scent and held her tighter before whispering, "I should get going."

She pulled back and he wiped the tears from her face. "Don't cry Livvie, everything will work out. I promise." He kissed her lightly and moved her onto the bed wrapping a blanket over her while he dressed.

She hadn't moved or said a word the whole time he dressed, she just sat there with the blanket wrapped around her body. He walked to the side of her bed and kneeled to kiss her on the lips but she didn't respond and he frowned.

She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, holding it for a bit before nervously asking, "Are you upset?"

"Of course not Livvie, I'm a little disappointed but that's my problem not yours." He placed his free hand gently on the side of her face and she kissed the inside of his palm. "All I want is a good luck kiss from the most beautiful woman in the world. Can I have a kiss for the road?" He asked as he ghosted his thumb over her lips. She nodded and he pressed his lips to hers forcing himself to break the kiss before things got carried away.

"Have a great game babe, I know you'll do great. "

"Thank you Livvie, it means the world coming from you." He stood and walked to the door. "Oh, and Liv, tell Abby Thanks."

She opened her mouth to ask him why but he was already out the door. She laid back on her bed and tried to wrap her head around Fitz asking her to move in with him. A million questions flowed through her mind. Was it too soon, what if he got bored with her like Mark and tossed her to the side? Could she avoid that if she said no? She wondered. She knew Fitz was nothing like Mark but it was one of her deepest fears. She didn't want to think about Fitz' question or her fears about it anymore. She threw on a t-shirt and flip flops and grabbed her shower caddy, heading across the hall to shower.

* * *

"Hey Liv! I thought you would've left with Fitz back to UConn for their game." Abby said as she entered the room.

Olivia was sitting at the vanity mirror that separated their beds prepping her concealer make-up to cover up the various love marks Fitz had left on her earlier. "I would have but we have prep this afternoon don't we?"

"Jesus Liv! Fitz really did a number on you huh? Can he not control himself? I can see the perfect outline of his teeth." Abby scrunched up her face and asked, "Does that hurt? It looks like it hurts or it hurt when he did it."

"Abby relax, it's a little sore but sometimes Fitz and I get carried away. That's just the way we are." Olivia explained. "So I looked at our debate schedule and our tournament tomorrow is at UConn, I was hoping you wouldn't mind driving me there tonight so that I could surprise Fitz."

"Going to one of his games like old times?" Abby thought aloud to herself. "Sure I'm down with that. Have you spoken to Jake?"

"No, and I don't plan to either."

"Liv.."

Olivia turned in her chair and gave Abby a look. "Not now Abby, I know you love him but that doesn't mean I have to."

"Ok, I won't bring it up again but he should be up here soon and I can't promise that you won't run into him here at some point."

Olivia sighed and turned back to her mirror, "I figured as much." She wasn't in the mood to discuss Jake and his fuck ups. She applied her make-up and left for class.

* * *

Debate ended early and Olivia and Abby rushed to their dorm to change. Olivia wore a tight fitting black dress and because she was feeling extra sexy about surprising her man she opted for her red heels instead of going in all black. Abby groaned at Olivia for dressing up for a basketball game like she always had and they hit the road. Traffic was worse than expected and they didn't arrive to their seats until right at the beginning of the second half.

Fitz had started off the game slow but when they went to him in the last ten minutes he found his rhythm quickly making the other team pay. They were matched up against Xavier's school and he had the task of guarding Fitz. They talked trash the whole game, their usual sarcastic banter but as time winded down and the game became more intense Xavier stooped too low. He made a joke about teaching Olivia some moves for Fitz and that set him off. He dribbled strong to the basket dunking on Xavier and drawing the foul putting his team up by two with 30 seconds left on the clock. He bent down next to Xavier and instead of helping him up he flexed his bicep and said, "Don't jump."

Xavier jumped up and got in Fitz' face but smiled his signature smile and held his hands where the refs could see that he was totally innocent. Some guys from the other team pulled him away from Fitz and he just laughed as he hit the free throw with no problem. They wound down the clock to five seconds and he took a shot from half court not surprised when it went in it. The crowd went wild and they line up to say good game with the other team.

He was ushered to the side of the court for a post game interview with a rep from ESPN, "We are her with the freshman Fitzgerald Grant, who just played in his first collegiate game. I know you have to get inside the locker room but really quickly can you tell us what set Xavier off when he got in your face after your massive dunk?"

Fitz smiled into the camera and then let out a light chuckle, "Well I think he was a little upset because I have him a Grant tip that he didn't really like."

The interviewer gave him a puzzled look and asked, "Grant tip?"

"Yeah, it's advice I give to all my opponents at one point or another. Tonight his was "Don't jump." The basis of that is, if I get one step a head of you anywhere inside the key, don't jump because I will make a poster out of you. That one was free, you'll have to continue to watch to see the rest." Fitz said seriously into the camera then he winked and smiled charmingly as he said, "Thanks for the time but I've got to run and catch up with my team." He ran off towards the locker room giving number high fives on the way.

"There you have it folks. Grant tips, coming to a college stadium near you."

"Liv he is such a character. I don't know what you're going to do with him." Abby said laughing.

"Me neither." Olivia replied with a laugh of her own.

Most of the gym had cleared out by the time the guys exited from the locker room. She and Abby made their way out of the stands and on to the floor when they saw Fitz walking out. He stopped to take a few pictures and sign a few basketballs. She saw a woman approach him like they knew each other but she didn't remember him mentioning anyone to her. She watched as they laughed and Fitz seem to be complimenting her on the Jordans that she was wearing. She froze in her tracks as they approached them, not wanting to interrupt.

"Liv what are you waiting on, come on so we can congratulate your man. That chick better step aside."

Olivia loved Abby and her bluntness. She held her head high as they walked over to Fitz and she wrapped her arms around his torso from behind.

"Liv?" He turned around shocked, but ecstatic to see her. He leaned down and kissed her with everything that he had only pulling away because Abby kept excessively clearing her throat. "Baby I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too, you were great."

"Thank you baby." Fitz said as he placed his arm around her. "I want you to meet someone."

"Elle, this is my girlfriend Olivia and our friend Abby. Liv, Abby, this is Elle, a very strong contender to the rights to film and document my first year in college."

"Hi, nice to finally meet you. Fitz you didn't tell me she was this beautiful."

"Thanks." Olivia smiled, blushing at her compliment.

"As it has already been stated, good game Fitz and I look forward to dinner with the both of you soon?" She asked walking backwards.

"Yes, very soon." Fitz said before he turned walked Olivia towards the exit.

"Thanks for coming Abby and dropping off my baby."

"Your welcome, " Abby said as she closed the door to her car and rolled down her window. "Go easy on the biting too Grant."

"I'm going to kill Abby when I see her." Olivia squealed, covering her face with her palms.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, just me going to kill Abby."

"If you say so." Fitz shrugged as he placed his hand on her knee inching it upward to the inside of her thigh, smiling when he heard her breath hitch.

"Fitz."

"Hmm?"

"Who was that girl?" She asked, biting back a moan.

"Don't worry about her right now. I'm setting up a meeting next weekend, just the three of us. Trust me you'll love her."

Olivia tensed at his words. Had he been meeting with her by himself? She didn't like the thought of them being alone but she would wait to reserve judgement until she saw how they interacted with each other.

"I'm sure I will." She said through a forced smile. She could tell that he picked up on the change in her mood because he stopped inching his fingers up her thigh and rested his hand on her knee.

When they got to his place he opened the door for them and allowed her to enter his apartment first. He turned the lights to a low setting because he had a slight headache from the bright lights on the court during the game. He motioned for her to have a seat on the couch while he continues into the kitchen. He pulled out one of his long stem wine glasses, that he bought specifically for her, and poured her a glass of red wine. He knew she liked to have a drink from time to time so he searched for the best red wine that he could find and had his father order and send it to him. He didn't care what strings his father had to pull to make it happen he just knew she deserved the best.

He removed his tie and unbuttoned the first four buttons on his shirt. He enjoyed the quietness of his place and the fact that they were alone. Things had become so loud around him that it was hard to hear himself think. Everyone wanted his attention, wanted to ask him questions or hang out with him. He loved that he was making a name for himself but it was becoming exhausting.

After grabbing a soda for himself, he walked back into the living room and handed Olivia her glass. She gave him a small smile of appreciation and he knew something was bothering her. He placed his drink on the table and pulled his ottoman in front of where she was sitting, picking up her feet and placing them in his lap. He removed her heels and started his massage.

"Mmm..Fitz, you just played a full game. You don't have to do that."

"Shh..let me take care of you."

They sat in silence for 30 or so minutes as he worked the stress out of her feet. She finished her glass and he poured her another one, this time joining her on the couch.

"Are you ok?" He inquired softly.

She sat her glass on the table and turned to him. "I will be."

He wasn't expecting her to straddle his lap and he gave her a surprised look. Her lips were on his before he could react and the wine on her tongue drew him in. He moaned softly as he explored her mouth enjoying her taste. She started to unbutton his shirt and he grabbed her hands.

"Wait."

"What's the problem?" She breathed against his lips.

"As much as I love to make love to you, I can't, not right now."

"Yes." She kissed him, "You." She kissed him again, "Can." She finished with his lip between her teeth.

"Damn Liv...no, no I can't." He said as he pulled her back, using all of his will power not to take her right there on that couch.

"Fine." She said and she tried to get up feeling embarrassed. The one thing that she hated was rejection and coming from him it wounded her deep within.

"Hey, relax, don't over think this right now. I just want to talk to you for a minute, something is bothering you and I want to know what it is." He told her as he held her hips in place.

"Nothing is bothering me besides the fact that my boyfriend doesn't want me. Please just let me up." She crossed her arms and looked off into the next room.

"I'm not letting you go and this is me Liv, so drop the wall that you have up. You and I both know that as long as this," He grabbed her right hand and laid her palm flat over his heart. "As long as this beats it belongs to you and I'll always want _you_."

"I'm scared Fitz." She breathed, barely above a whisper.

"What are you afraid of Livvie?"

"Of us, of this," She lifted her hands and looked around the room. "I'm afraid you'll get tired of me, that one day you'll realize that...that I'm too clingy or that you settled down too soon and you want to explore other women and no matter how much it hurts I'll stick around because I can't live without you. We fell in love so quickly and I just.."

"I'm not him Liv, I'm never going to want to be with any one else. Do you actually think that I would string you along and hurt you like he did?" He asked looking at her like she had two heads.

She didn't appreciate the way he was looking at her, like she was a complete idiot to have even thought that and she regretted sharing her fears with him. She wanted to run and hide, anything to be away from him, his judgement, and build her walls back up. She stood, grabbed her glass of wine downing its remaining contents and walked into the kitchen. She didn't have to look back to know that he was behind her. He placed his hands on the counter, one on each side of her body, but he didn't say anything.

"I don't need your judgement Fitz, I'm sorry I have fears and doubts sometimes. Not everyone can be as sure and confident about things all the time like you." She spoke with her back to him.

He took a half a step forward, kissing the back of her head lightly before saying, "You're right Livvie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to try and invalidate your fears but you're also wrong. I am confident in a lot of things but when it comes to you I'm weak, vulnerable and unsure." He moves closer behind her, his chest barely touching her back and places his hands over hers on the marble counter, closing his eyes he said, "One of my biggest fears is that you'll leave me like she left him..that you'll tell me that I'm not worth the trouble like she did."

He hadn't told anyone about what his mother had said to him all those years ago but he knew that he could trust Olivia to safe guard the information. It had been weighing heavily in the back of his mind all day and it felt good to get it out. He hadn't realized that he crying until he felt Olivia's lips kissing away his silent tears.

"Babe..I'm so sorry.." She said hugging him close.

They stayed pressed firmly together, each needing the other more than life itself, but neither having the words right now. They leaned back at the same time and looked at each other, she lifted up on her tippy toes as he leaned down connecting for an emotional kiss. She gripped his shirt in her hands and he lifted her on top of the counter. Her hands tenantively moved to his belt but she didn't remove it, his rejection from earlier still fresh on her mind, she held her hand there and waited for his cue.

His eyes met hers in the dim lighting as they kissed, pleading with hers to continue. All of her movements were at a snails pace, her kisses, her hands on his body as she removed his clothing and her caress on his manhood as she waited for his next move. He lifted her dress over her head dropping it on the stool next to him, his hands ran over smooth skin of her back as he unhooked her bra, his finger tips pressed into her flesh as he slid it towards him allowing it to fall to the floor between them. He moved his hands up her thick thighs hooking his index fingers on the tiny piece of lace on each side of her hips as he proceeded remove her panties.

He stood in front of her as they gazed into each others eyes; each seeing the others soul. He spread her legs rubbing his thumbs softly over the love marks he had left on her thighs earlier that day. He placed his hand on the side of her neck, gently pulling her lips towards him as he leaned into her and she opened her mouth welcoming his tongue. He slowly eased himself through her delicate opening keeping his mouth on hers as she gasped for air, inhaling her ragged breaths as if it were the only oxygen he needed. Outside of their grunts and moans, it was quiet. They slowly moved in sync, their bodies melted together, giving their minds and souls the connection and love that they needed.

Fitz broke their kiss and hugged her close to him, her hardened nipples grazed his chest with each thrust as they eased them closer to the most sensual orgasm they had ever shared.

"This is real, we love each other...we belong together.." Fitz spoke quietly in her ear as he tenderly moved his hips within her, "So say it.." He leaned back and brushed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. "Say you'll move in with me."

He was right, they were meant to be together and she no longer wanted to live a separate life away from him. She placed hands at the base of his neck, holding onto him as if she would fall if she let go. "I'll move in with you Fitz." She whispered huskily and he barely heard her.

He moved his hand to her lower back pulling her closer to the edge of the counter as he picked up his speed. Their lips dueled hungrily as they raced to their impending orgasms, Fitz pressed his thumb from his free hand down on her clit rubbing feverishly. "Say it again."

"Oh God!" Olivia cried out in pleasure from the pressure building within her.

"Say it again..please.." Fitz commanded hastily, time running out for both of them as he barely held on.

"I'll move in with you baby..Mmm..shit, I'll move in with yo-" She couldn't finish her sentence, all she could do was pull his hair tightly as her orgasm coursed through her body.

His hips bucked upward and he squeezed her in his arms as he followed her over the edge. Rubbing her back softly, he began to shower her with kisses all over her shoulders, collarbone and face. "You are moving in with me?" He questioned when he reached her lips and her smile was all the answer he needed.

* * *

The next week was bliss for them. After Olivia's debate that Saturday afternoon, They moved the majority of her stuff into the apartment and Fitz took Olivia shopping for frames and home decor so that she could make the place her own. They had perfected a morning routine, waking up and stretching, meditating, which led to morning sex more times than none, followed by a shared shower and a breakfast smoothie on their way out. Fitz had an away game and Olivia decided to stay in the apartment and decorate a few things while he was gone instead of staying at her dorm.

Olivia awoke to a crash in the living room and she reached for Fitz forgetting that he had already left the day before for an away game. She glanced at the clock which read 3:30 am in bright blue letters. She pushed the blanket off of her and grabbed the bat that was next to the bed before moving to the door. She quietly walked in to the hall ready to strike when looked up and recognized a familiar face staring back at her.

"Jake? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Liv! Heeey!" He said as he swayed drunkenly on his feet.

"Jake are you drunk?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Umm no." He said seriously before tumbling over in laughter.

Still half asleep and not in the mood to deal with him at the moment she waved him off and said, "Whatever, can please just keep it down so I can sleep?"

"Maybe." When she shot him a death glare he stopped smirking and held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok but can I at least have a hug first? I haven't seen you in almost six months."

"What? You must have lost your damn mind in the time you were gone if you think for one second I am going to give your drunk ass a hug. You are lucky I haven't slapped the taste out of your mouth after the shit you pulled. Keep it down and I will see you in the morning." With that she turned on her heel and reentered her bedroom and went back to sleep.

The next morning as she stretched she could smell food being cooked. She picked up her oversized sweater and pulled it over the tank top she was wearing with her yoga tights, making her way into the kitchen to make her breakfast shake.

"Morning Liv." Jake said cheerily.

"Jake." She said plainly.

"Come on Liv, I made you breakfast please don't be mad at me."

"What are you doing here?" She asked annoyed by his presence.

"I'm making breakfast."

"Don't be cute Jake, you know what I meant." She walked to the fridge and grabbed her fruit to make her shake, when she turned around he was in front of her. "Get out of my way."

"Liv, I'm sorry." He offered sincerely.

"You were supposed to be a good guy Jake. I vouched for you, I had my father vouch for you and you screwed it up."

Jake had gotten into a bar fight after graduation and his AAU team wanted to cut him their roster. He reached out to Olivia and asked her to talk to her father who had ties with the team. Rowan was hesitant but she sold him on Jakes full character and he finally gave in. Everything was going fine and Jake was training in Florida as planned up until a few weeks ago when he had another incident at a bar causing him to get cut from the team for violating their code of conduct. Her father lectured her over multiple phones calls about her judgement and how much of a fool Jake had made him look.

He sighed, "I know, how long?"

"How long what?" She asked confused.

"How long are you going to hate me? I made a mistake, do you think I wanted mess up my chance for the Olympic Trials and make your father look bad for using his connection with the coaches to get me there? I messed up and I've finally started to put my life back together. I got accepted for late admission at UConn and once I rehab this broken wrist maybe I can start training again."

Olivia scoffed, "So what was last night? You coming back from a stroll."

"I'm working on it Liv."

"Good for you, can you move now?" He reluctantly moved out of her way and said, "You know, if we're going to be roommates I would like for their to be no tension."

"Who said we were going to be roommates?"

"Oh, Fitz didn't tell you?" He shook his at Fitz not breaking the news to Olivia right away like he told him to. "Well, then I won't say anything else."

Olivia was pissed. How could Fitz not tell her this. She pushed off of her stool and headed towards their room to grab her phone.

"Liv, wait!" Jake called after her.

"Jake, get out of here. This my room, there are boundaries." She glared at him.

"Ok, but first don't call or text Fitz anything crazy right now. He is most likely doing his warm-up stretches with his phone as his iPod and you don't want to stress him right before the game."

She sighed heavily knowing that he was right and she didn't want to be the cause of him having a bad game. "I don't want you here." She turned to him and stated simply.

"Why? What have I done to you personally besides help try and keep you and Fitz together? You can be so selfish sometimes, to the point to where don't even understand what Fitz sees in you." Jake spat.

She was surprised to hear Jakes assessment of her and she just stood there with her mouth hanging open. It hurt for her to hear him say those words to her especially when he knew her so well. "Screw you."

He can hear the hurt in her voice and he cringes, feeling like a complete ass. He turns and leaves her room heading back to the kitchen and finished making his breakfast.

The rest of the day they avoid each other like a plague. He stays out of her way and she stays out of his. She's curled in a ball on one end of the couch with her iPad and tea when she sees him enter the room. He sits on the opposite end of the couch with his Macbook and starts typing what sounds like a paper. She heard the unlocking of the door but didn't bother to look up as Fitz entered the house. He immediately came to her, kissing her forehead.

"Hi baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up in one swoop and carrying her to their room.

"Hey." She says evenly.

"I've been gone two days and I don't even get a Hi?" He pouted as he set her gently on the bed.

"What's he doing here Fitz?" Olivia asked, getting straight to her point.

"Livvie, I've been here for 5 seconds. Can I at least unpack first before you tear into me?" He threw his bag down on the floor and mumbled, "Fuck, man."

"No you can't unpack first, you can answer my question though." She said standing and placing her hands on her hips.

Fitz ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, "I'll answer your question..just.." He walked over to her and pulled her into him. "..can you sit with me and hear me out? I've missed you so much and I don't want to fight."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. She missed him too and she knew that was the other cause of her frustration. She looked up at him and nodded, allowing him sit her on his lap sideways and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know he isn't your favorite person right now Livvie but he is family and he needs my help. He saved my life last year and has probably stopped me from ruining our relationship over a dozen times. He is still that guy that you convinced to give me a second chance at one point in time and I think he deserves a second chance now." He lifted her head so that he could see into her eyes. "Can you give him an honest chance to do better? If after a few weeks you want him gone I'll make it happen but Livvie I mean a real chance. Not like the one you gave Harrison for half a second and continued to hold a grudge against him even to this day."

"I'm not sure if I can-" She started.

"Please baby, for me?" He begged.

She knew how important Jake was to Fitz and she didn't want to be the thing that came in-between them so she kissed his protruding bottom lip and said, "Fine but we need to lay some ground rules Fitz. He came here drunk at 3 am last night and that made me uncomfortable."

"He what!" Fitz lifted Olivia off of his lap and stormed out of the room.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath hoping he didn't do anything drastic.

Fitz rushed over to Jake grabbing him by his collar and slamming him into the nearest wall, pressing his forearm into his throat. "Are you out of your mind showing up drunk with Olivia here?"

Fitz had gotten stronger since the last time he'd seen him and he could barely breathe. "Fitz, I swear I didn't know she would be here." Jake choked out.

"Fitz, calm down!" Olivia yelled as she watched the air leave Jakes body.

Fitz held firm in his hold on Jake until his eyes flickered like he was going to pass out, then he tossed him to the floor.

"Babe.." Olivia called as she reached out for him but before she could touch him he was dragging Jake up off of the floor and pressing him into the wall again. She had never seen him so angry in her life.

"Same rules apply Jake, you don't drink here. If I smell even a hint of alcohol on your breath you're on your own. You got that?" Fitz yelled.

"Yeah man."

"Last thing, and make sure you hear me clearly, this is Liv's place just as much as it is mine and whatever she says goes. If she doesn't want you sitting on the couch while she watches TV then go to your damn room. If she tells me you upset her in any way next time I won't stop before you see complete darkness." He let go of Jakes shirt and watched as he fell to the ground.

He walked to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and tried to open but his hands were shaking too bad. He felt her small hands wrap around him from behind and slip under his shirt. Her cool hands rubbed his burning hot flesh and he took a deep breath as her touch calmed him. He turned around in her arms looking down at her apologetically. He didn't mean to lose his cool but the thought of her being uncomfortable without him around broke his heart.

"I'm ok baby," She said as she kissed his lips and continued to rub his back under his shirt. "I'm OK."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Thank you for saying something but you almost killed him Fitz.." She said worriedly, she had never seen him like that and his temper scared her.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine."

"I'm not, but I am worried about you. Are you ok?" She moved her hand to caress his cheek.

"I'm fine but I could use a bath." He said smiling devilishly and just like that her Fitz was back.

"Ok, let's go." She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey Liv," Jake called as he walked to his room causing them to stop. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Fitz you have my word."

Fitz walked over and gave Jake a hug, whispering harshly where only they could hear, "It better not."

* * *

**_A/N: I know some of you felt that it was too soon for them to move in together and maybe it was or maybe it wasn't I guess we will see how they handle it. They talked and revealed some of their deepest fears that had been weighing on them, they had to practically drag it out of each other but they got it out. Jakes back in town and he's changed since the guy we met in Unexpected Circumstances. Do you think Fitz overreacted to his coming home drunk? Should Liv give him a second chance? Jake apologized at the end but do you think he meant it? As always thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you thought. Until next time..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

_**A/N: Thanks for all of your feedback, follows and comments. I hope y'all are still with me, I know it has been a minute but nonetheless, Enjoy...**_

* * *

"Morning Jakey, what are you doing up so early?" Fitz joked as he watched Jake sleepily stumble into the kitchen.

"I am headed back to sleep after this drink." Jake said as he poured himself a glass of water. "You have a moment before you head to your game?"

"Yeah what's up man?"

Jake sat at the island across from Fitz. "I'm thinking we should have a little get together at this club called Ivory not far from campus, like a mini reunion. You could invite Huck, Quinn and Harrison and Liv can invite Abby. I don't think we've all been together in awhile. It will be like old times." Jake smiled, hoping he sold Fitz on the idea.

"Hey I'm down, you know I have to run it by the boss lady first though." Fitz stood and gave Jake a pound. "Although I find it a tad strange that you are talking about Abby when you have another woman sleeping in your bed right now."

"You know what, let's surprise Liv. Oh and about Kate..I think that is her name.." Jake smirked and shrugged, "She knows what this is, we are just friends."

"Surprise? I like that idea. Ok, I can get with that. I'll send out a text to everyone tonight."

Fitz reentered his room to see a sound asleep Olivia had moved over to his side of the bed and had her arms wrapped tightly around his pillow. He smiled as he walked over and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Livvie." He whispered as he shook her lightly. "Baby I'm heading out, give me a good luck kiss."

"Ugh, it's too early. Go away." Olivia whined, rolling over away from him.

He chuckled and leaned over placing a kiss on her forehead. They had been living together for a couple of weeks now and Fitz learned that she wasn't the morning person she used to be now that she didn't swim as often anymore. He hated to leave her without her being fully aware but he would only be gone for the day, making it back around the same time she did that evening from school. He grabbed his bag and left to join his team on campus.

It was mid October and Fitz was freezing. He couldn't imagine what the weather would be like in November. He turned on his heated seats and rubbed his hands together trying to keep them warm until his car warmed up. As he drove he contemplated the idea of having a get together at the club like Jake suggested but inviting Elle along so that she and Olivia could finally meet and hang out a bit. Their schedules didn't allow them to be in the same place at the same time very often except in the late evenings and early mornings; which they usually spent wrapped up in each other. This weekend however, Fitz had a morning practice then the rest of the weekend off.

He pulled up to the gym and headed for the locker room. After being stopped by a few kids for autographs and selfies he made it safely inside of the warm gym. _This is going to be a terrible winter, he thought to himself._

"Hey Fitz are you ready?!" Trent asked as he gave him a pound.

"Ready for what exactly?"

"To pay up on your end of the bet of course."

"Shit." Fitz cursed under his breath.

He had forgotten all about the bet he had made with Trent about their previous game. He and Trent had finally started to get along and would always start a friendly bet at the beginning of a new game on who would score the most points against their defender. Usually the bet would be for bragging rights but last game Fitz was feeling himself a little too much and bet that whoever lost would have to get a buzz cut. Trent initially said no way since he had be growing his shoulder length locks since a very young age but Fitz got the rest of the team in on teasing him for being scared and he finally agreed. Needless to say Trent had his best game of the season.

"I'm a man of my word." Fitz said as he tossed his gym bag in his locker.

Trent grabbed the chair from in front of his locker and sat it in the middle of the room.

"Wait, you mean right now?" Fitz asked panicking.

"Let's go Fresh, we need to get changed and on the road."

"I..uhh..can't we wait until after the game?"

"What's the matter Fresh? Afraid your girl will see you and you get in trouble?" Coop teased.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm afraid of." Fitz said honestly as he moved to sit in the chair and the guys started laughing. He heard the clippers start buzzing and he closed his eyes mumbling, "She's going to kill me."

* * *

Olivia stretched out on the bed groaning when she didn't feel Fitz next to her. She hated when he had to leave early because her days were never the same without him at the stay of them. She made her way into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She removed her silk scarf and allowed her hair to fall to her shoulders. She grabbed her favorite slim fitting sweats, throwing them on over the boy shorts that she chose to wear to bed, and went to make her morning smoothie.

Jake was half listening to his current fuck buddy while they ate breakfast when he heard her her stop talking. He looked up at her, curious as to why she stopped rambling, and followed her gaze to Olivia who was looking her usual confident self. Something about the way she carried herself always made other women self conscious. He smirked and turned back to the girl who was now fuming at him and he shrugged; _Olivia did always know how to make a entrance, he thought to himself._

"Jakey." Olivia said as she ruffled the hair at the top of his head, effectively messing up it up.

"Dammit Liv I just got it to lay down!" He whined.

"If that was your finished product then your welcome." She teased as she placed her strawberries, mango, frozen juice and yogurt out on the counter before pouring it into the blender.

She blended it to perfection while making small talk with Jake, who she no longer hated, completely ignoring the enraged look of his house guest. She pointed up to the cabinet and Jake grabbed her cup for her and she swears she could hear the girl exploding inside.

"I'm Katie." She said through a clenched smile and extended her hand to Olivia.

Olivia scoffed, poured her shake into her glass and walked back to her room without a glance back. It was always the same thing with Jake and his little hook-ups, they would expect her to be all buddy buddy with them but she would completely ignore them instead. She made a mental note to bring it up to Fitz that she was tired of them being one of the first things that she saw when she woke up. She couldn't wait for Jake to get his own place.

_Olivia also knows how to make an exit, Jake thought to himself._

"Who the fuck was that Jake?"

"My little sister." Jake stated simply with a shrug.

"Really funny. She is black Jake, who the fuck was she?"

"What does her race have to do with her being my family?" Jake asked angrily. "You know what, get your shit and get out."

"What?! Jake, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Get your stuff and leave now." He repeated seriously.

"You are an ass Jake." She said as she got up and collected her purse before storming out.

"Bitch." He mumbled as he finished his cereal.

* * *

"I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"When you say _this_, what exactly are you referring to Liv?"

"_This_, debate, what else would I be talking about?" Olivia asked as they walked out of the debate hall.

"Wow, really Liv? Debate is what you do and you are damn good at it. Why the sudden change? Next you'll be telling me that you don't want to be a lawyer anymore." Abby chuckled and bumped elbows with Olivia. Her laughter quickly faded when she noticed Olivia didn't laugh and was avoiding eye contact. "Olivia C. Pope, don't you dare tell me that you are thinking of not being a lawyer!"

"Abby..it's complicated."

"Well uncomplicate it. Is it because of Ashley?"

"Ugh." Olivia was disgusted that Abby would even suggest such a thing. "That guy has nothing to do with _any_ decision I make. I am not worried about him. It's me Abby, I just don't feel like this is my calling anymore. I used to love debate and now its just something I do, you know?"

"No I don't know." Abby opened the door to their room and laid out on her bed. "Where's all of this coming from? You've been acting so different lately Liv, it's like I don't even know who you are anymore. Do you even know who you are or are you just becoming "Fitz's girl"?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Why can't what I want to do be for _me_, be about _me_? Fitz is doing his thing and I'm proud of him but I'm also not so worried about him that I'm not thinking about myself. So no, I am not becoming just "his girl", I am just trying to be the best me and that only happens if I'm being true to myself and what I feel is my calling." She sighed, grabbed her stuff that she had left there earlier and headed for the door. She didn't need Abby's condescending remarks. What she needed was a friend, her best friend to just listen to her and hear her out but that was too much to ask for apparently.

"Liv, wait." Abby called before Olivia could open the door. "I am sorry, it's just that you two have been basically inseparable since last year and then you up and move-in with him without warning and now you are telling me that you are changing your major and basically changing your future. My mind immediately went to Fitz when it should have went to you and how you are feeling. You seem happier Liv, I know I said that you didn't seem like yourself and now I know that it was because debate isn't in your heart like it was before so you just seem unhappy when we are together doing it. At the same time, when we are just hanging out you are glowing and I know it's because of Fitz and your decision to move-in with him. Have you talked to him about it yet?"

Olivia turned around and placed her bag on the floor next to the door and walked over to sit next to Abby. "No, and I don't know why but I am scared to. I know it sounds silly but I feel like he might think me being a teacher is..I don't know..boring, uncool and I just-"

"Stop! Do you hear yourself? This is Fitz we are talking about, he will love anything that you decide to do and I am sure he would do anything he could to make sure that whatever dream you had came true." She could tell something else was bothering her friend so she pressed on to see if she could get her to open up. "Liv, this is me, you can talk to me you know."

"Honestly?" Olivia said turning to Abby and she nodded, "I feel like the way you reacted at first is what everyone in the world will be thinking. That everything that I do is driven by him which is sometimes true because we are partners but I would still like to have my own identity outside of him. I hate to think what will happen if he decides to go Pro after this year, I don't know what I am going to do. I mean, do I follow him? Do I give up Harvard and go wherever he gets drafted to and if I don't are we done because I can't live without him? If I follow him am I losing my own identity and becoming "Fitz's Girl"? So many questions running through my mind Abby." Olivia sniffled, trying to blink back tears as her emotions started to get the best of her. _  
_

"Oh Liv, come here." Abby gave her a hug and rubbed her hand over her arm trying to get her to relax. "You are going to have a anxiety attack if you don't stop worrying yourself to death. Liv, talk to Fitz and see what he is thinking and if nothing else let him know how you feel so you two can figure it out together. You don't have to figure this all out on your own."

"You're right." She sat up and wiped her eyes, "Hey I am going to head out. I haven't spoken to Fitz since right before his game and he should be almost home now."

"Ok, we need to hang out soon though. I miss my best friend."

"We will, soon. I promise." She gave Abby a hug and made her way to her car.

* * *

Fitz walked into his apartment and he let out a sigh of relief that Olivia hadn't made it home yet. He didn't know how to break the news to her earlier about his hair and he hoped she hadn't turned on a TV and somehow saw it before he could explain.

"Hey baldy." Jake laughed as he walked up behind Fitz and yanked the beaning he was wearing off of his head. "What the hell possessed to you buzz cut your hair?"

"Give that back Jake and stop playing around." Fitz said seriously as he walked towards Jake.

"Nope." Jake said laughing running around as Fitz chased him.

Fitz caught him and they started wrestling on the floor and he almost had it until Jake threw the hat in the living room, Fitz pushed him on to the ground before walking over to pick it up. "You're a real jackass-" Fitz froze when he heard the door open before he reached his destination, he was going to kill Jake.

Olivia walked in and looked at Fitz, turned to close the door hoping that she was imagining her Fitz without his beautiful curls. "Oh my God, Fitz! What the hell happened to your hair?" She quickly dispersed the items in her hands all over the floor as she rushed to him and ran he hands over is now short hair. "Baby, wha- why, I don't understand."

Fitz turned a deep red embarrassed by his new look and how he got it. He didn't want to tell her he lost a bet but he didn't want to lie either. Jake laughing in the background wasn't doing much to help him think either.

"Fitz?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her waiting for his response.

"I uhh, I made a bet with this guy on the team and as you can tell I lost." He said sheepishly.

"You cut off your hair for a bet! What were you thinking Fitz?" On the outside Olivia seemed pissed but on the inside she kind of liked it, it made him look a little rugged and less pretty boyish.

"I'm sorry Liv, do you hate it?" He asked nervously.

Seeing how worried he was she decided to stop giving him a hard time. "I am just messing with you babe, it is not the worse thing in the world but I definitely love the curls more." She smiled as he let out a sigh of relief and she leaned up giving him a quick kiss before heading into the kitchen. "Jake what is so damn funny in here?"

"Your boy, he looks ridiculous."

"Shut up, I like it." She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle. "Why don't I smell any food?"

They had made a schedule of who would cook dinner and on what days then take turns according to who had the least amount of classes that day and today was Jakes day.

"I thought we could go out to eat or something tonight."

"You thought wrong. You know we are on a strict schedule and budget, the only days open to exchange and eating out are Saturday and Sunday. So like Liv said, what are you making for dinner?" Fitz asked as he sat down on the stool next to Olivia and pulled her onto his lap.

"Why are we on some type of budget anyway? We will never be broke, this whole thing is ridiculous." Jake said frustratedly.

They would have this same conversation with Jake every other week and yet he pulled the same shit, _every time. _"It is not about being broke Jake, it is about being responsible and not being wasteful plus there is nothing better than eating together with the people you love and seeing how their day was. Also, just because you have money doesn't mean you have to spend it or go out when you have food in your house that you can make but by all means go out to eat if that is what you want." She was annoyed with his attitude so she stopped all communication with him and turned to Fitz and asked, "Babe, what do you want to eat? I can cook something for us."

"How about we cook together? Or I do the main course and you make dessert?"

"Sounds perfect." She kissed him soundly on the lips then hopped up off of his lap and started looking through the cabinets for the ingredients for their dessert while he grabbed the food for their dinner and Jake eventually grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

"Mmm this is so perfect." Olivia moaned with every bite that she took of her food. "The broccoli is tender but not too tender, I don't know how you do it. If only I had a glass of wine."

"Liv.."

"No Fitz, now that we have a moment to ourselves without him here I don't want to beat around the bush anymore. If I want to have a glass of wine with dinner I want to be able to do that. Me moving in here with you was supposed to be about us and it is bad enough that that ended right after it began, I am over it- over him being here and his little skanks being here when I wake up."

"I can't control who he brings home Liv, and the wine..we talked about this-"

"No you made that decision without me just like you made the decision of having him live here with us without me and frankly I am tired of you doing stuff like that. I want to have my glass of wine and I want one right now as a matter of fact." She said giving him a look, "Can you get a glass for me?"

"I can't and you know that. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you but he is working on his problem with alcohol and you know that. I don't know what you want me to do."

"You know what I want Fitz? I want what you promised me, you and me here together and no one else." She placed her folk down on her plate because she had suddenly lost her appetite. "I have forgiven him and we are in a good place but I want him gone, I don't want a roommate. You talked about Abby being in our space but now you want me to put up with Jake? It isn't fair. It has almost been a month Fitz."

"Abby and Jake aren't the same and you know that. Where is this coming from? Did he do something to you or say something wrong? Everything has been going so well.." Fitz trailed off as he searched her eyes for any signs of what was wrong but she was giving him an expression that he couldn't read. He started to panic, he didn't want to have to tell his cousin to leave but he didn't want Olivia to be uncomfortable either. "I can't just ask him to leave."

"Yes you can and if you can't then maybe I should leave and move back into my dorm." She stood and he grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

"You are not moving back into that dorm room Liv, don't even threaten to do that to me." He said sternly. "What if I brought back the wine? Would you reconsider making him leave?"

She moved away from him and rolled her eyes, "This isn't about the damn wine, God, are you even listening to me?!" She yelled before taking a calming breath, they weren't arguing and raising her voice would not help anything. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell but I really feel as if you are missing my whole point. Yes, I brought up the wine but this isn't just about that. It is about the fact that we are supposed be starting a new stage in our relationship, the two of us, and yet he has been here practically the whole time."

He knew she was right but that didn't take away the dread he was feeling about having to ask his cousin to leave. He hated having to choose, why couldn't they exist together as long as he stayed out of their way? He wondered if the apartments had any vacancies that Jake could possible move into so that he was close by-

"You know if you have to think that hard about it that lets me know that this was a mistake!" She yelled interrupting his train of thought. _Now_ they were arguing and she was pissed. "I don't know what I was thinking moving in here-"

"Everything good in here? I could hear yelling by the stairs." Jake said as he walked in the apartment.

_Great, he is back, Olivia thought to herself. _"Why is he here?" She asked where only she and Fitz could hear and he shrugged. "This is what I'm talking about!" She hissed angrily at him.

"Everything is fine Jake." Fitz said trying to keep the peace when Jake entered the kitchen. The last thing he wanted to do was have Jake and Olivia going at it about his living situation causing them to have a fall out with each other.

"Are you sure man, the tension is thick in here." Jake looked between Liv and Fitz and he could tell that something wasn't right.

Olivia grabbed her plate and threw her food in the trash before tossing her plate in the sink with a loud thud that caused Fitz and Jake to jump in surprise. She walked to their room and slammed the door.

"What did you do now?" Jake asked giving Fitz his 'I'm so disappointed in you' look.

Fitz rubbed his temples, he did not expect this to be how his day ended. He needed to fix the situation fast before it got out of control. "Jake..we need to talk."

Before he could speak he saw Olivia exit their room out of the corner of his eye with her bag and car keys. He stood following behind her quickly as she made her way towards the door, grabbing her by the elbow as she reached for the door stopping her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, I need..I just need to clear my head." She said as she tried to reach for the door again.

"Liv, stop!" He said in a hushed yell, he couldn't believe she was being this ridiculous. "I am telling him right now, I am doing what you want! So can you please stop this nonsense. I don't want you driving when you are upset."

"I don't want you to do it because _I_ want you to Fitz, that is the problem.." She said quietly. "Please move out of my way."

"Then I'll come with you, give me a minute to grab my shoes." She refused to look at him and he used his index finger to guide her face towards him and pleaded, "Wait for me, _please_."

"You have five minutes Fitz." She sighed as she stepped to the side and he walked past her towards their bedroom.

Fitz came back with his wallet and car keys so she placed hers back in her purse since they were going to take his vehicle instead of hers. "Thanks for waiting." He said as he kissed her temple softly before opening the door for her to walk out. He wasn't sure where they were headed so after he started the car he sat there waiting for her word.

"I know you think that you shouldn't have to ask your cousin to leave and that is fine Fitz but if you had told me before you asked me to move-in with you that he would be living there I would have said no. I know you are thinking it is because I didn't like him at the time but that isn't it." She turned in her seat towards him. "I feel like we have enough outside things that could affect our relationship that we need to worry about without your cousin being around, or his little hook-ups. If we want a moment alone we should be able to have that, if we want to argue and fight then have make up sex in the middle of the kitchen we should be able to do that without any worries that he or anyone else will walk in."

Fitz was smiling at her and she arched her eyebrow at him. "What is funny about this Fitz?"

"Oh nothing."

"Fitz."

"I was just imagining make up sex in the kitchen." He said as he smiled from ear to ear. "In all seriousness though Livvie, I hear you and I agree. I know you want him gone like instantaneously but I need at least a week or so to help him find a place. He is still my family and I will not put him out without a solid place to live, you understand that don't you?" He said as he placed a piece of her hair behind her ear, running his thumb lightly over her cheek.

"I do, but you need to at least talk to him about it sometime this weekend."

He leaned over the middle console and gave her a kiss. "I will, so where are we are heading? It is freezing out here even with the heat on."

She chuckled at him as he rubbed his hands together trying to keep them warm. "Babe, it is not that cold. We aren't going anywhere I really just came to sit in my car and try and get my thoughts together. We said we wouldn't run anymore and I meant that but I needed some air so I was just going to sit in my car and play on my iPad for awhile."

"Really? I thought for sure that you were leaving me but I am glad you weren't." He said smiling, "Can we go inside now? I am beyond tired."

"Let's go, It's been a long day for me too."

They walked in laughing as she teased him about how he was shivering like it was a winter storm out. As they passed the kitchen she noticed that Jake had cleaned up their mess and put away all of the food and she felt a little bad about wanting him gone. She shook the feeling off, telling herself that it wasn't personal but it was what needed to happen for she and Fitz to grow.

"Thanks Jake, you didn't have to do that."

"It's ok Liv, are you two good now? I hate when you two aren't on the same page, it is like the world doesn't spin correctly when you two are on the outs."

They laughed and Fitz said, "Yes we are good. It is getting late though so we will talk in the morning?"

"Yeah of course. Oh and don't forget to send that text." Fitz gave him a confused look and Jake subtlety nodded his head towards Olivia and he saw when Fitz mentally connected the dots then said, "Yes, that text."

Olivia was oblivious to what had transpired between the two of them and pulled Fitz into the room pushing him down onto their bed, climbing on it after him and snuggling as close as she possibly could into his chest. He exhaled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. He knows she told him that she wasn't going to leave but he still had that lingering feeling of losing her in the back of his mind. If he could he would hold her in his arms forever. He closed his eyes and started to drift off when he heard he say something.

"What was that Livvie?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I said I love you."

He scooted down so that they were face to face and smiled, "Yeah?"

She nodded, "Mhmm."

"Thank God I love you too then or this would be awkward."

"You are such a dork but a very sexy one." She ran her finger lightly down the tip of his nose and over his lips, leaning in and sucking his lips in-between hers. "Goodnight Love." She whispered against his lips before turning on her side away from him.

Fitz was still laying there with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted completely in a trance. She still had this way of taking his breath away without even knowing it. He moved over to her spooning her from behind and slipped his hand under her shirt and resting it on her perfectly flat stomach. His mind drifted to images of her with a growing baby inside of her and he couldn't contain the goofy grin that spread across his face; he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Once he was sure she was sleep he sent out thee group text about the club for tomorrow night before returning his phone to the night stand and going to sleep.

* * *

Fitz woke up the next morning feeling awful, he had already pressed snooze on his alarm a few times and he turned and pressed it again. He squeezed Olivia in his arms and shook her gently trying to wake her up.

"Hmm Fitz, what is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Can you make me some-" He broke off into a small coughing fit before continuing, "Do you think that you could make me some tea? My throat is killing me, I think I am coming down with something."

Olivia stretched out on the bed a bit before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She placed her hand on his forehead and he felt warm, "Do you want some Tylenol cold medicine too? You feel a little warm."

"Whatever you think will help Livvie." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Ok." She said ignoring the slight attitude in his voice. By now she was used to his grumpy attitude that he would get when he was sick, she shook it off and forced herself up to make his tea and grab his medicine. _The faster that he heals, the faster his little attitude will go away. She thought to herself._

Olivia came back to the room after a few minutes with the tea, water and cold medicine and Fitz had already fallen back to sleep. She kneeled next to the bed, "Babe, here is your tea."

He sat up slowly and took a long slip of the hot liquid and it was perfect. "This was exactly what I needed, thank you."

She stood in-between his legs and handed him the glass of water. "Open up." He did and she placed the medicine on his tongue and he swallowed it washing it down with the water.

"Now, do you need anything else or can I lay back down?" Olivia was basically sleep walking and if she didn't lay down and try to go to back to sleep right then she knew that she would be up for the rest of the day.

He leaned his head against her stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist and said, "I could use some help in the shower."

She would've thought he was joking if he didn't look like he was in pain all over. "Come on babe." She grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom.

He leaned against the wall across from the sink with his eyes closed while she placed a shower cap over her hair and he felt like he was being weighed down, he felt that sluggish. He wondered when he could have gotten sick and why did it have to happen today of all days. He knew Jake had already made the reservations for the VIP section at the night club they were going to plus he had already invited everyone. He felt her hands on his chest as she removed his shirt but he still couldn't find the strength to open his eyes. Next she was removing his sweats and his boxers, he wanted to help her but he was pretty sure that he was dying.

They moved into the shower and he stood with his head under the stream and his hands planted onto the shower wall holding him up. She hated seeing him this weak, she tried to wash him as quickly as possible so that he could lie back down. After she was done she helped him out of the shower and dried him off with the towel and he sat on the edge of the bed. She threw on one of his old basketball shirts and some boy shorts but she wasn't sure what he wanted to wear or if he was still planning to go to practice or not.

"What do you want to wear? Are you going to practice?"

"Do I look like I could make through a practice?"

"Hey I know that you are sick but can you lose the attitude?" She said as she grabbed his pajama bottoms and t-shirt out of his drawer and pressed them to his chest.

"I don't have an attitude and really Liv you aren't going to help me get dressed?" He pouted as he laid back onto the bed and threw his arms over his eyes.

She sighed and helped him get dressed into the clothes she handed him. He was working her last nerve, there was only so much of him that she could take while he was sick and she was almost at her limit. "Are you good now?"

"Not until you lay down with me." He patted her side of the bed and pulled the blanket back for her.

"I don't really feel like laying down. My textbooks are calling my name now that I am fully awake at 6:30 am." She didn't even try to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Geeze Liv, you act like I got sick on purpose, sorry next time I'll just crawl to the bathroom and try to take a shower on my own."

"Please stop being dramatic." Olivia said, shaking her head at him and preparing for the tantrum that he was surely about to throw.

"You know maybe next time I will try to make it to the kitchen to make my own tea and possibly die from passing out and hitting my head on the counter on my way down." He continued to whine.

"Fitz, shut up." She laughed. "I will lay with you until you fall asleep, how does that sound?"

He didn't want to hear her compromises at the moment so he continued on to that he could get his point across, "Or maybe next time I will never get better because I didn't think to take this Tylenol that you suggested because I know nothing about being sick-"

"Fitz I swear if you don't shut up and get over here." Olivia interrupted, climbing under the blanket on her side of their bed.

Fitz wrapped her up from behind and kissed the side of her head. "You are going to do what?"

"Nothing, go to sleep so you that the medicine can work before I wring your neck, sick or not."

"Mhmm, Yeah that is what I thought." He said smiling and closing his eyes allowing the medicine to take over his mind and put him to sleep.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz had slept until after 2 p.m and Fitz was feeling better but still a little under the weather. The school work that she had planned to finish didn't get done because every time she tried to move from the bed Fitz would pull her back down to lay with him. She eventually gave up and spent the day in bed nursing Fitz back to health. Fitz waited until the last minute to tell her that they were going out to a club in a few hours and she quickly jumped out of bed locking herself in the bathroom until she had perfected her hair and make up. She finally emerged from the bathroom and grabbed her new favorite backless bodycon dress from the closet and hung it on the back of their bedroom door.

"I think that you should wear pants, what about these black ones?" Fitz said as he held up her black pants for her to see.

She looked up from where she sat on the the bed rubbing lotion over her arms and legs and laughed at his half naked form holding up her pants, "I don't want to wear pants." She stated simply with a shrug.

"Livvie, I don't want you to get sick."

"Really Fitz? I have a better chance of getting sick from you than I do from wearing that dress." She cocked her head to the side and said, "Why don't you admit that you don't want anyone else to see me in that dress then I might consider the pants."

He feigned offense at her accusation and threw her pants across the room and stalked towards her causing her to bounce off of the bed towards the bathroom door but he was quicker than she was and stopped the door before she could close it fully. "Livvie, were you trying to lock me out of the bathroom?"

She continued to walk backwards from him and held her hand up for him to stay back. "Fitz..stop."

"What? What am I doing?" He smiled mischievously as he backed her into the bathroom counter. He leaned down and picked her up sitting her on the countertop and moving in-between her legs.

She shuddered involuntarily as he ran his hands up her bare thighs and she cursed herself for not getting fully dressed before leaving the bathroom. "W-we don't have time for this." She warned unconvincingly.

Fitz said nothing as he ran his hands along the outside of her thighs up her waist, he tapped her ass lightly and she lifted her hips allowing him to remove her thong. He dropped it on the floor and removed his briefs before moving back between her legs. He pressed his lips lightly to hers parting them slightly like he was going to ease his tongue in her mouth before pulling back.

"Babe.." She whined the loss of contact.

"Uhh uhhn, I don't want you to get sick." He teased and she pushed him trying move off of the counter. He held firm and the tip of his to her entrance teasing her, "Where do you think you are going?"

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that if she closed her eyes she could resist him but she was failing miserably. Finding her voice she finally breathed, "I need to get dressed…I don't have time for this."

He knew she was trying fight her urge for him because she still had her eyes closed. He smiled and pressed his shaft a little further inside of her before pulling out and trying to move back from her so that she could get down, only to have her wrap her legs around his waist to hold him there.

He chuckled at her actions, "Liv, I can't let you get dressed with you holding me here." She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her hooded eyelids and lust filled eyes let him know she was no longer thinking about getting dressed but he wanted to hear her tell him because she was being difficult a few seconds earlier. "Say it." He commanded deep voice.

"I _want_ _you_." She said seductively as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

He grunted as he pressed himself halfway inside of her. He moved his mouth to the spot right below her ear whispering, "And?"

"Mmm.." She threw her head back and moaned enjoying the feeling of him stretching her walls but she needed more, so much more.

"And what else?" He asked again, this time lifting her head to look at him, holding her firm at the back of her neck.

"I _need you_." She squeezed her inner muscles around his shaft to emphasize her point and crossed her legs tighter around him forcing him to her.

Fitz picked her up and pressed her back against the door and embedded himself fully inside of her. Her nails were scratching his scalp and he knew she was missing his curls, he held her hips in place as he moved quickly in and out of her, because she was right they really didn't have that much time. She tried to connect their lips but he refused to give into her moving his mouth to her neck instead and every time he sloppily suck her spot she would get louder and louder but it was never loud enough for him.

"Get louder Livvie, God I love your voice.."

"Faster babe..I'm so close!" She said in a strained voice as she dug her nails into his back.

He dropped his head to her shoulder barely able to focus as she continued to moan his name and for him to go faster, harder into his ear. He was just as close as she was and he was afraid if he didn't bring them to the edge soon they would eventually break the door he had her pinned to. He felt her clenching around him and he couldn't let her finish without kissing her, he needed to feel he tongue in his and if he was sick then they might as well be sick together. He roughly captured her lips needing to taste them quickly, their tongues immediately found each other and she moaned into his mouth from the sensation. Her legs shook at the same time as his body jerked upward and he stilled as he spilled his seed inside of her; he lazily kissed her lips until their breathing returned to normal.

* * *

"I hope you know we are going to be late because of that little stunt you pulled earlier." Fitz teased as he playfully smacked her thigh once he was situated in the drivers seat of his Escalade, he eased his hand slowly towards her core.

"Babe cut it out before Jake gets in the car." She moved his hand only to have him place back in the same a spot a few minutes later.

"Fitzgerald." She warned.

"What? He doesn't care. Plus Livvie you insisted on wearing this short ass dress and baby I can't resist the soft skin there." Fitz forced himself to remove his hand and loosened his tie in the car mirror. He hated dressing up, he was more of a casual v-neck and jeans type of guy but Jake quickly shot that down and told him he needed at least a button up which made Olivia suggest that he wear a maroon tie to match with what she called her "Candy" spiked Christian Louboutin pumps. He didn't argue with her about the color choice, he was just grateful the picked the most masculine color off the shoe instead of one of the other brighter ones.

"_I_ care and babe why are you messing with your tie? I just fixed it for you!" She sat up in her seat and leaned over to him tightening it back the way it was before.

"Ok I'm here lets go!" Jake said excitedly as he slid into the back seat.

Fitz grabbed her hands and held them in place. "Liv, you know I love you but if you touch my tie again I am leaving you here. I am not a ken doll, how about you appreciate the fact that I am wearing it all. Ok?"

Olivia couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face at his sudden change in attitude. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like you were.." He released her hands and she turned around sitting back in her seat and looked out the window.

By the look on her face he knew that it came out harsher than he intended it too. "Livvie that came out wrong, I'm not upset with you," When she refused to look at him or acknowledge that he was talking to her he placed the car in park, reaching over and turning her face to his. "Baby you know how I hate wearing ties..thank you for trying to fix it but I want it like this. It makes wearing it bearable."

She gave him a small nod but said nothing else. He knew she was still upset so he removed his seat belt, lifted the middle console scooting over towards her kissing her lightly. She just looked at him pulling back slightly and he knew she was holding back. He cupped her face and kissed her a little firmer as he teased her lips with his tongue until he felt her relax in his arms and open her mouth welcoming his tongue inside. They kissed for what seemed like forever until Jake started to clear his throat. Fitz forgot that they were in his car for a second and pulled back slightly keeping his forehead pressed to hers, "Are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok." Olivia responded honestly. She believed that he didn't mean to snap at her about the tie and she was just surprised by his reaction. She was starting to realize that she needed to let Fitz be his own man and that even though most days he would do just about anything she asked, she still needed to allow him to be him and not try to force how she wanted him to be onto him.

"Are you sure? I won't believe it until I see that beautiful smile."

Olivia blushed and smiled widely at his compliment.

"There! Can we please leave now before I throw up back here!"

Olivia and Fitz laughed together at Jake's whining and pecked each others lips one last time before separating. Fitz placed her hand in his and held it the rest of the drive to the club. He would occasionally glance over at her during his drive and she would be watching him like he was the most important person in the world. He smiled, _"This is going to be a great night." He thought to himself._

* * *

**_A/N: I didn't want to end it here but at 8K plus I had to pull back, just know that I have written half of the next chapter already and hope to have it posted sometime this weekend. Back to the update, How do you guys feel about Jake having house guests? Fitz cut off the curls! I know, I know but they will grow back. Should Liv share her thoughts about changing careers now with Fitz or wait a little bit longer? Was Liv right to request that Jake move out and was Fitz right to be __hesitant? How did you guys like sick Fitz? He was a little bratty but aren't we all when we are sick? Any predictions about the club? Should Fitz have asked about the alcohol aspect of the club before agreeing? Do y'all see Drama, no drama? Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Until next time..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: Annnd I'm back, real quick to the guest reviewer that mentioned Harvard being a hour and some change away from UConn and not 30 min. Yes, but Fitz's apartment is in the middle of the two locations which makes it a 30 min or so drive from there. Thanks for putting that out and asking the question...Enjoy...**

* * *

The group had been at the club for over 30 minutes and the guests of honor hadn't even shown up or called to let them know their ETA yet. Harrison had invited Trent and Cooper from the basketball team to come along with him, Huck and Quinn. He was surprised that Abby had showed up with someone that wasn't Jake and he knew it was going to be a long night. Trent and Coop were big partiers and they had already ordered two rounds of shots for the group and he was pretty sure Fitz wasn't going to be too happy about that but surely he would have expected it since they were in a 21 and over club.

"Where are Fitz and Liv? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Abby impatiently asked Harrison.

Harrison shrugged at Abby's question and downed one of the shots, scanning the club for his latest hook up.

"Damn, Coop I see my future ex-girlfriend." Trent said as he nudged Coop in the arm and pointed to door.

Coop laughed and looked to see who he was pointing at, "I bet you $200 that you won't even get her number. She is way out of your league."

"What! You going to bet against me? You are on and when you pay me I want it in all ones." Trent said cockily. He turned to shake on it with Coop and when he looked back his mouth dropped open. "No way, you knew didn't you? I'm not paying your ass shit you scam artist!"

"You shook on it, a deal is a deal. Oh and I want it in all ones." Coop mocked his voice and laughed loudly at his overly confident friend as he watched Olivia and Fitz at the entrance.

Olivia entered the club first and wrapped her arms around herself to protect herself from the breeze coming in from the door while Fitz and Jake talked to the bouncer. Fitz wrap his arms around her shoulders from behind and swayed them side to side to the beat as he walked them further into the club. She smiled and swayed with him as they made their way to the table. She was ready to let loose and have some fun, it had been way too long.

The VIP area was beautiful, it had a large white couch that formed a 'U" with a thin white canopy around it for privacy. There was an all glass rectangular table in the center with empty shot glasses on it and Olivia wondered just how much of a head start the guys had gotten on them.

"Liv!"

"Abby! Quinn! Omg what are you guys doing here?" She squealed as she rushed over to the women.

"Surprise!" They said together as they all hugged.

Olivia turned to Fitz who gave her his signature crooked smile then mouthed "Surprise".

"I missed you guys so much!" Olivia said as she purposely sat in between Abby and her date. She wanted to ask Abby what she was thinking bringing another guy when she knew Jake was going to be there but she wanted to remain neutral in their relationship. After catching up for a few minutes Olivia shuffled a couple seats down to where Fitz was sitting and sat on his lap, smiling when she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

"Liv, I think you know everyone here but Trent. Trent this is my girlfriend Olivia, Olivia this is my teammate Trent."

Olivia shook his hand and asked, "So you are the guy responsible for this haircut?"

"Not at all, that is all him. As I am sure you know by now, he is too competitive for his own good." Everyone laughed in agreement and Trent clapped his hands together and cleared his throat. "Ok, since you all have arrived fashionably late you missed two rounds of shots but have no fear here come the back up ones I ordered for you guys."

Fitz immediately searched the area for Jake, he was sitting off towards the other end of the couch with his eyes fixed on Abby and before he could stop him he had downed a shot. "Jake can I see you outside?"

"I'm good Fitz." Jake shot back before downing another shot.

Fitz lifted Olivia off of his lap and stood up, "Jake, I said can I see you outside?" He struggled to keep his voice even as not to alarm the group of the problem.

Jake reluctantly left the area with Fitz and walked with him to the side of the building. "What!?"

"Don't give me that attitude Jake. You know you aren't supposed to be drinking, what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to have some fun Fitz, I am not them, I can handle it." Jake was tired of being compared to his family and their problems. One or two slip ups and you are labeled as trouble forever.

Fitz sighed loudly, "I know you aren't them but you need to stop this before you become them. You have already had two incidents Jake. I am just trying to look out for you."

"How about to try harder to have fun with Liv and spend less time treating me like I am some damn child." Jake growled as he pushed past Fitz and walked back into the club.

It took every ounce of self-control that Fitz had not to punch the brick wall on the outside of the club. He leaned against the wall instead and ran his hands over his hair that he was sure would be gray soon if he kept stressing about trying to save someone who obviously didn't want to be saved. He had the urge to drink for the first time since he stopped when he was sixteen, needing something to calm his nerves. Making his way back inside to their roped off section he sat down next to Olivia and tried to put on his best 'I'm fine" face but he knew that she could see right through it.

"Babe is everything ok?" She asked as she rubbed his back. "Do want some water or something?"

He didn't answer her, he loosened his tie even more and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his mid forearm. He leaned forward and searched the table for a shot glass that was still filled with tequila. He didn't see any and just when he was about to go order a drink from the bar their hostess brought two bottles of Patrón, he quickly poured two shots of it downed them.

"Fitz? What are you doing?" Olivia asked confused by his actions. She knew he didn't drink and yet here he was downing shots left and right. She placed her hand over his as he lifted another shot glass to his mouth, stopping him from downing the liquid. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I get that you are concerned Liv but don't be." He used his free hand to grab another shot glass off of the table and handed it to her. "To an unforgettable night."

He clinked the glasses together and downed his not bothering to wait for her. She set the shot back on the table and continued to watch him to see if he was indeed ok. He grabbed the shot and handed it to her again, this time he leaning in close to her saying, "I'm just trying to have some fun. Drink with me."

"Are you sure? You _never_ drink Fitz, I have _never_ seen you drink. I don't even know how you are when you drink so maybe I should refrain from drinking tonight."

"Ok, if that is how you feel.." Fitz placed the shot back on the table and shrugged.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked him and he shook his head 'no'. She looked past him to Abby and motioned for her to come dance with her. Abby grabbed her hand and they strutted out to the dance floor dancing to the 'Turn down for What', singing and laughing the whole time.

Fitz was on shot number four before he started to feel the effects of the alcohol. He had a nice little buzz going and he was finally starting to feel at ease. He watched Olivia and Abby on the dance floor and he wanted to drag her out of the club and back to their place to finish what they had started earlier. Alcohol always seemed to make him hornier, he had always had a healthy sexual appetite but with liquor he was insatiable, which was why it wasn't the best thing for him at 16 and maybe it wasn't a good thing at 18 either but that was yet to be determined. He looked around the club searching for a bathroom and once he spotted it he excused himself from the group.

"Fitz you got yourself a gem bro." Trent said as when he came from the bathroom.

Fitz took his seat and straightened his tie. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, she can dance, she is smart and damn if she isn't sexy ass hell." Trent smacked his lips emphatically before continuing, "but lastly, she seems to really be into you. You are a lucky dude."

"Thanks man, but lay off checking out my future wife. I know what I have." Fitz didn't like the tone of voice Trent was using to describe Olivia.

Trent held his hands up, "My bad, no disrespect but I mean you may want to watch Harrison." Trent tipped his head towards the dance floor where Olivia and Harrison were dancing rather closely to Trey Songz "Na Na" song.

Fitz couldn't help but smile, they were obviously getting along if they were dancing with each other and he was thankful for that progress. "Harrison is my best friend, I trust him."

"So you won't mind if I ask her to dance next?" Trent asked with a sly grin on his face.

"As long as you won't mind me beating your ass afterwards." Fitz spat angrily.

Trent laughed, "You hear this Coop? Fresh is nothing to be messed with. Chill, I'm just joking with you." Trent noticed someone approach their area and he nudged Coop and they both whispered, "Daaamnn." When they saw her enter.

Fitz followed their gazes and he had to do a double take himself when he saw Elle standing there in a short silver sparkly dress with her hair pulled up and out of her face wearing possibly the highest heels he had ever seen. _Damn is right, he thought to himself. _He swallowed hard and stood to greet her. "Elle, I'm glad you could make it." Fitz walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"How many girls does this white boy have?" Trent asked Coop who just shrugged. "I can't take this, lets go find us some before he takes those too."

"Hey Fitz, thanks for inviting me." She beamed looking up at him. "I hope you don't mind that I invited someone to stop by later.."

Fitz realized that his arms were still wrapped around her and he stepped back placing his hands in his pocket. He turned to introduce her to the guys but they were gone before he had a chance. "No I don't mind at all...Umm, it looks like it is just us. Want to have a seat?"

"Sure." She smiled politely, sitting down directly next to him watching as he leaned back on the couch running his hands over his hair. "I like it." She said smiling at him.

He rolled his head to the side and looked at her, "You like what?"

"Your haircut. I like it."

"Yeah right."

"What? I do. It makes you look like a tough guy."

He laughed at her response and just shook his head. "Ok, well then thanks."

"Soo.."

"Soo.." He repeated with a smirk not sure what she was getting at.

She bit her nail as she asked, "Where is wifey?"

Fitz looked around then nodded in the direction of the dance floor. "Over there."

"Oh..you don't mind her dancing with your teammate?"

"That's not just my teammate that is my best friend, there is a considerable difference between the two. She loves to dance and I didn't really feel like it so if she was going to dance with anyone why not him?" He said shrugging. He didn't understand why everyone was making a big deal about her dancing with Harrison.

"I can dig that, so if she loves to dance what do you love to do?"

"_Her._" It came out before he could stop it and he felt totally inappropriate so he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, that just slipped..I didn't mean-"

"Fitz it's no big deal. I mean she is gorgeous..if she was _my girl _I would be the exact same way..so I understand."

It didn't go unnoticed by him the way she said my girl but he was just glad she wasn't uncomfortable. "As long as you're sure."

"Yes, it is fine." Elle said as signaled for their hostess. "I see you have gotten a head start on me."

"That's what happens when you arrive a whole hour late Ms."

"Oh it's _Ms. _now?" She asked raising a eyebrow at him, was he really flirting with her? _If he only knew._ "Can we get three shots of.." She looked from the hostess to Fitz.

"Make that another bottle of Patrón." Fitz finished for her.

"I didn't know that you drank _Mr._ Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?"

Fitz leaned over whispered huskily in her ear, "There is nothing _little _about me."

She threw head back in laughter and Fitz couldn't help but laugh with her. He sat up and ran his hand over his face to try and sober himself up a bit because he knew he was playing with fire. _Get a grip Fitz, she is here to meet your future wife and you are being a flirt. I shouldn't have started drinking, he thought to himself._

"Here, maybe this will help clear your head." Elle said as she held out a shot glass for him.

He shook his head no, "I think I have had enough to drink."

"Have one more shot with me. Please Fitz, you invited me here." She said with a pout.

He had to admit that her pout was pretty cute and it was his idea for her to come there. He grabbed the glass from her and said, "Fine."

She clapped her hands together and bounced up and down with excitement as she grabbed another shot off of the tray. "To unexpected opportunities." They held up their glassed then tossed them back quickly. She pressed her lips together and shook her head from the burn. "Dance with me."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why? I'm sure Liv won't mind with all the dancing she has been doing without you."

He eyed her for a moment before saying, "Why?…because I've been drinking and I haven't drank anything in a really long time so I need to stay out of trouble."

She laughed and dropped her voice lower asking, "What kind of trouble do you get in when you've been drinking?"

He unconsciously licked his lips before answering, "This, talking to you, that is how I get into trouble..."

"You mean the flirting? It's nothing, we are just messing around. I think it's because you don't want to get embarrassed. Please don't tell me that you have no rhythm!" She teased poking him in his side.

"Oh since I am white you think I can't dance?" He swiped her hand away from his side and pulled her up onto her feet. "Let me teach you a few things." He turned around and Olivia was standing directly in front of him and he quickly dropped Elle's hand.

Olivia had been watching Fitz laugh and flirt with Elle from the dance floor for past 5 minutes and she was not pleased. Did he really bring her to this club in front of all of their friends to embarrass her by flirting with this random girl? She thanked Harrison for the dance and made her way back to where he was sitting but of course he was completely oblivious to her presence as he held her hand like he was about to dance with her. _Not tonight he wasn't_. He turned around and the pure shock on his face told her that he wasn't expecting to see her. She just smiled at him as she drug him out onto the dance floor by his tie. She pushed him up against a wall in the back just as the DJ switched the song to "Motivation" by Kelly Rowland.

_**"And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**_  
_**And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby**_  
_**but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background.."**_

She was singing the lyrics to him as she ran her fingers down his chest, he watched as she seductively swayed her hips to the beat in front of him. She turned around dipping her hips to the floor giving him a perfect view of her backside before pressing her ass into his front. Both of his hands instinctively moved to her waist as he tried to keep up with her movements. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but her ass pressed against his dick but he couldn't stop himself from getting aroused as she rolled her hips into his body. Moving one of his hands to her stomach, he pulled her upper body flush with his chest and she raised her arm to wrap around his neck somehow causing even more friction between them. He had never cum from a dance in his life, but he was so close and just as he was about to let himself go the song changed and she pulled away slightly. _Fuck. _He flipped them around and pressed her into the wall and stared down at her.

"What are you doing to me?" He growled into her ear so that she could hear him over the music.

She pulled him even closer by his tie and bit his ear lobe slightly before saying, "Reminding you that can't _no one_ do you like _me_ Love." She let go of his tie, dipped under his arm and walked away like she hadn't just practically fucked him on the dance floor. _That'll teach him._

As soon as Olivia reached the VIP area all eyes were on her but no one said a thing. She smiled and grabbed a shot glass off of the table swallowing it and pouring another right after it tossing it down like it was nothing. _Fuck being sober tonight. _She saw Abby move next to her and she waited for her to say something but she didn't. "What?"

"You are such a tease that's what."

She smirked, innocently replying, "I don't know what you are talking about but here," She grabbed two shot glasses, handing one to Abby. "To no regret-"

"Hey can I take a shot with you guys?"

Olivia rolled her eyes as Elle practically sat on her lap. She wanted to say **_Hell No_** but she didn't want to come off as a complete bitch. "Sure." She said behind her fakest smile as she handed her a shot glass. "Here's to-"

"Taking chances." Elle finished for her.

"To taking chances." The three of them swallowed their shot and slammed the glasses on the table.

"Speaking of taking chances.."

Olivia grabbed Abby's arm before she could stand up. "Hey be careful, he is a person with real feelings that you are playing with."

"Liv, we are all adults, don't worry about it." Abby said as she walked to the exit but not before dropping a napkin onto Jakes lap telling him to meet her in the bathroom.

She was looking in the mirror as she reapplied her red lipstick when she heard the door open, close then lock. She looked up at him through the mirror and smiled. "Come here."

Jake stood there with his arms crossed and shook his head no. She looked so beautiful with her luscious curls, tight dress and her signature red lipstick. He couldn't go any closer than he already had or she would pull him back into her web but he knew if she asked again he would go to her anyway because he couldn't resist her.

"Jacob." She turned around and instructed him to her with her index finger. He walked slowly over to her and she sat on the counter parting her legs slightly so that he could stand between them. He placed his hands on either side of her body and just looked down at her with sad eyes and she _almost _regretted playing games with him. "I love you."

"You came here with him..."

She moved her hand to his belt slowly unbuckling it never removing her eyes from his, "_I love you_." She repeated.

He placed his hands over hers stopping her before she could push his boxers down. "I can't get caught up in you-"

Abby leaned up kissing his lips to silence him as she eased one of her hands inside of his boxers and grabbing him in her hand and stroking him. "You can do whatever _I_ want you to do."

"Shit Red.." Jake grunted against her lips. He loved her aggressiveness but he still had to let her know this wasn't just a hook-up to him, he _wanted_ her. "If we do this you are coming home with me and it's me and you. I can't go another day without you.." He pushed her dress roughly up her hips, ripping her thong on sight and pulling her closer his body. "..without feeling you. Is that something that you can agree to?"

She reached behind him into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet pulling out a condom. She tore the pack open and slid it painfully slow over his hard dick. She didn't answer his question she just opened her legs wider and scooted forward on the counter until he was centimeters from her wetness. She looked down at his hardness and then back up at him, "Fuck me Jacob."

He knew he would hate himself in the morning for going there with her again but how could he resist her when she was dripping wet in front of him telling him that she loved him. Against his better judgment he pressed himself inside of her and with every stroke, every kiss, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

"I love you..I love you so much Red." He didn't want to say it, she didn't deserve to hear him say it but damn if he didn't mean it. He pumped faster and faster inside of her until she was screaming his name and shaking in his arms as they finished together. He held her in his arms for a few minutes before pulling out of her and cleaning them both up. He watched as she straightened out her dress and fixed her hair and make up without giving him a second glance and he felt his world crumbling around him.

"Stop it."

He looked up at her from his spot where he was leaning against the wall and gave her a questioning look.

"Stop over thinking this, we are young Jake and we are just having fun." She walked over giving him a soft kiss on the lips and he closed his eyes at the feeling. "I love you never forget that." And with that she left the bathroom and left him standing there alone. _Of course she left him alone, just like she always did._

As soon as Olivia saw Abby return she knew she did exactly what she told her not to do and she shook her head.

Fitz saw the girls exchange looks and he tightened his arms around her waist asking, "Where is Jake?"

"I have no idea." She leaned over and yelled a few seats down. "Hey Abby, do you know where Jake is?!" She watched Abby turn a deep red before shrugging her shoulders and she rolled her eyes. "Speaking of where people are, where'd your little friend go?"

"What little friend?" Fitz asked as he kissed her neck.

"Elsie or whatever her name is." Olivia said deliberately messing up her name.

"Livvie, don't be like that."

"Like what? I mean you two were over here getting pretty cozy not too long ago." She moved away from his lips on her neck and turned slightly on his lap to so that she could see his face.

He examined her and her body language was giving him jealous vibes but there's no way she could be jealous, could she? "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"I'm not-"

"Fitz! This is my friend Liz, Liz this is Fitz and his girlfriend Olivia. He is the guy I was telling you about." Elle said as she interrupted their conversation.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Fitz unwrapped one of his hand from around Olivia and held it out to blonde in the skinny jeans and heels and Olivia did the same.

"Thanks for allowing me to crash tonights outing, I hate when she goes out alone."

Olivia and Fitz exchanged looks, nodding together both totally understood. "Well, we are going to go dance..we will be back." Elle said as she drug her friend out on the dance floor.

"Was that her?" Trent asked knowing that everyone would know exactly what he was talking about.

"Uhh..I don't-" Olivia stopped when she looked out on the dance floor and saw Elle and Liz kissing as they swayed to the music. "Well, that answers that." She said smiling, maybe she wouldn't be bad for Fitz's project after all.

"So Liv, can I call you Liv?" She nodded and he continued, "What are your thoughts on tattoos?" Trent asked.

"What do you mean? Tattoos in general or a specific one?"

"Just in general, do you have a opinion of athletes with tattoos?"

She looked between he and Fitz wondering if he knew what he was trying to get at but all he did was shrug. "Umm..I haven't really thought about it. It's their body they can do whatever they want with it."

Trent smiled and nodded, "Ok soo..If Fitz wanted to get a tattoo you wouldn't care?"

"Number 1, I am not Fitz's mother. Number 2, because of number 1 he can do whatever he wants." She turned to Fitz and asked, "I didn't know you were thinking of getting a tattoo?"

"I haven't really thought too much about it but we were talking about it on the bus the other day and I may or may not get one." He shrugged.

"Tell her the rest of what you said Fresh, don't act like I'm asking her about it just randomly."

"I did mention to the guys that if you didn't like them that I wouldn't get one." Fitz wasn't ashamed that he would go to Olivia first before getting something so permanent.

"I think it would be kind of sexy.." She grabbed a shot glass and gave him half of it then finished the rest of it herself, lowering her voice to where only he could hear, "Maybe I can get one with your name somewhere on my body.."

The thought of her having his name on her body turned him on to the point of no return; he had to get them out of there. "Hey guys we gotta go, thanks for coming out." Fitz stood keeping Olivia directly in front of him covering the bulge in his pants with one arm wrapped around her shoulders, he used the other to give the guys a pound. They said their goodbyes as quickly as possible but before Fitz could drag them away Elle and her friend were arriving back. "Elle we are on our way out but enjoy the VIP everything is on us." He let go of Olivia and gave her a half hug.

"Ok thanks Fitz." She moved to hug Olivia and she couldn't believe how perfect she felt in her arms. "You look really beautiful tonight as usual." She whispered, brushing he lips lightly over her ear before pulling back.

Olivia gave her a polite smile and moved back to Fitz taking his hand and pulling him out of the club. _Did she just kiss my ear? Nah, it has to be the liquor. _She shook it off and searched for a cab. Fitz hailed one down and as soon as he closed his door he pulled her into his lap attacking her lips. "Fitz..baby..mmm slow down."

"Livvie, my dick has been hard since that little show you put on in the club. I need some type of release.." He squeezed her ass in his palms as he rocked her hips on his.

She had never heard him talk so candidly before and it made her want him even more but there was no way they were going to have sex in the back of a cab. _She wasn't that drunk. _"Kiss me and shut up."

They arrived at their apartment right in time. If they had to spend another minute in that cab she wasn't sure if she would have been able to resist him and his teasing. She dropped some cash over the seat and he yanked her out of it, practically dragging her up the stairs. They stumbled into the door and she held the back of his head kissing him as he fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. When he finally got it opened she wasted no time pressing him against the back of it. She knew that Jake wasn't home and she wanted him right there.

"Livvie.." He choked out as she moved onto her knees in front of him. "Wha-What are you doing."

"Hands or no hands?" She asked as she unzipped his pants.

Fitz was convinced that he was dreaming, there was no way that his Livvie was asking him that question right now. _It's the alcohol and you have passed out somewhere, this isn't happening. _

When he didn't answer she started to think that maybe he was too drunk for this. She let his pants fall to the floor and grabbed him in her hand looking up at him as she licked the tip. That got his attention and when he looked down at her she could see his blue eyes turn darker before hers and she knew he was ready. She kept her eyes locked with his as she wrapped her lips around his rock hard member and she could tell he loved it. She wanted him to control the movement so she held her head still and reached up grabbing his hands and moving them to the back of her head.

He was hesitant at first but then the need to cum took over and he began to thrust in and out of her mouth at a slow pace, watching and making sure she was comfortable. He gathered her hair from around her face and held it at the back of her head giving him the perfect view of his dick disappearing between her beautiful lips. That sight alone had him ready to come in her mouth, he felt that familiar tingling in his balls as she massaged them and he knew it wouldn't be long. He tightened his grip on her hair pushing himself fully inside of he mouth and down her throat, finishing long and hard.

He released her hair and she watched as he collapsed onto the door trying to catch his breath. She continued to suck him until he started growing in her mouth again. _God she loved his stamina. _ She removed her thong, stood and licked her lips watching him as he panted. He already looked thoroughly fucked but she wasn't done with him yet. She yanked his tie pulling him to the couch, giving him no time to react before she straddled his waist and moaning loudly as she lowered herself down on hardness.

"I swear you are trying to kill me." He grunted as she rode him. He yanked his tie off and tore his shirt off causing little buttons to go everywhere when he threw the shirt on the floor. He was getting lost in her, she was so wet for him and he almost came again. He needed to regain control, he couldn't allow her to basically bring him to his knees back to back. He grabbed her hips and stopped her movement.

"Don't, I'm so close.." She whined, she tried to move her hips but his grip was too tight.

"Are you in control here Liv?" He growled against her neck.

"Fitz."

"Answer the question."

"Yes." She replied with an evil smile.

"Oh really?"

Before she knew what was happening he was dropping her on their bed practically ripping the dress that she was wearing off of her body. He stepped out of the remaining articles of clothing that he was wearing and climbed up the bed to her. She didn't know why but she was nervous, there was something about the look that he was giving her. He leaned in like he was about to kiss her but when she leaned up he pulled back and flipped her over on all fours. It wasn't the way he usually did it where he would place a pillow under her stomach and gently laid her down; it was rough and fast. She felt his hand wrap around her hair at the same that he plunged inside of her and she cried out loudly from the force he used. Her back was arched at an unimaginable angle and she felt like her legs were going to give out beneath her as he thrust inside of her.

"Are you still in charge Livvie?" He asked as he took her roughly from behind. It was either the liquor clouding his brain or she was louder than he had ever heard her before. Either way, the hoarseness of her voice as she screamed his name made him dig deeper into her. He let go of her hair and moved his hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her upper body into the mattress keeping her perfectly round ass poked up. He spread her legs some so that he could have an even deeper angle to dig into, grunting loudly at his new depth. He watched as she gripped the sheets tightly and he thought he heard her say something but he couldn't make it out over the grunts and moans. He pulled her up by her arms so that her back was against his chest, holding her wrists together in one hand and wrapping his free arm around her shoulder slowing his movements down to a dramatically slow pace. "What was that?" He breathed into her ear before biting it.

"I don-.. I- shit..faster baby.." Olivia was so high on the way that he was sexing her that she forgot what she had said herself, she was quickly losing her battle with trying to outlast him. He was hitting spots on her body that he had never touched before. She loved when he took her so strongly, when she could feel his strength all over and inside of her. She loved his gentle side too but her most intense orgasms came when he was angry or they were having make up sex. She didn't know where tonight fell on the list but she knew it felt out of this world. She couldn't hold it any longer, she dipped her ass back against him as her walls contracted around his dick drenching him in her essence. She cried out his name as he continued to move in and out of her.

"That's it baby, come again for me." He let go of her, turning her onto her back so that he could see her and watch as her face contorted from the pleasure of her orgasm. He kissed up her stomach moving between her legs, this time entering her more gently, needing to make love to her before the night was over. "I love you so much Livvie, I can't say it enough." He breathed against her neck as picked up his pace, he was so close. "I need you to know how much I love you, I need you to feel it baby…Do you feel my love all around you?" Her eyes were still closed tightly, lips slightly parted as she moaned with his every movement and he licked her lips before continuing, "Open your eyes and tell me you feel it too.."

She opened her eyes looking up into his ocean blue ones and they shared a knowing smile. She lifted up capturing his lips kissing him senseless, showing him that she felt it too because she could show him better than she could tell him. She had no idea where she was getting her energy but she swirled her tongue around his in the exact way that she had around his shaft earlier and he came undone, coating her walls with his milky substance.

He dropped his head to her shoulder panting as he said, "You are.." he couldn't finish his thought because his brain was complete mush. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. "_Perfection, you are perfection. _If you weren't on birth control I'd swear that we made a baby."

She laughed, "Well thank goodness for birth control." She said as she turned to lay on his chest.

"Ouch, you don't want to have my baby?"

"Whatever Fitz, you know what I mean." She said slapping his arm.

He rolled them over so that he was on top of her again and he laid half of his body on hers nuzzling his face in her neck, "I don't know what you mean and you hurt my feelings." He pouted.

She wrapped her arms around him hugging him close, she adjusted so that she could see his face, kissing his pouty lips. "I meant that I don't want to have a baby right now. You know I can't wait to have a little you running around somewhere but why don't we focus on where you are getting my named tattooed on your body right now?" She used her index finger to trace her name on his arm.

He jumped up placing his hands on his hips and she gigged at him. "Livvie you are getting my name, I am not getting yours. Don't try to switch the tables."

"So you think.." She teased slapping him on the butt and going into the bathroom. "Come on Love lets shower and go to bed."

* * *

The next morning Fitz made his way quietly out of the room in his boxers and into the hallway toward the kitchen for the some Motrin to help kill the slight hangover that he had when he heard noises coming from the livingroom. As he got closer he couldn't believe his ears, _I know this dude is not fucking someone on my couch! _Fitz walked further into the room and he was no longer taken back as much by Jake having sex on his couch as he was shocked to see he was actually engaging in the act with. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He yelled causing them both to jump and look up at him.

"Oh shit!" Jake and his house guest said at the same time as they reached for their clothing to cover themselves up.

* * *

**_A/N: So I made it by the weekend, Yay! Anyway, a lot of things happening in this chapter that I will definitely expand on later. Let me know what you thought about Jake, Abby, Elle, Fitz drinking and everything else. _****_Thanks for reading! _**Until next time...


End file.
